Mαlos ejemplos
by Gri Kiryuu
Summary: Por que ella era todo, menos un buen ejemplo. Y él lo sabía. SonAmy.
1. Eins

-

-

-

-

-

"Malos ejemplos"

-

Ni idea de cómo surgió esta historia… un pensamiento pasajero, que decidí escribir, no sé porque, tal vez por que no tenía nada que hacer… ya que debería de estar haciendo mis deberes escolares, pero no, primero esto, que es más entretenido xD…

¿De que trata? Malos ejemplos es, creo yo la historia de una joven, que es todo, menos una buena persona. Todo cambia en el momento en que conoce a cierto chico, que, cautivado por su forma de ser, se meterá en ciertos problemas… por su "mal ejemplo".

¿Advertencias? Tal vez… modisismos mexicanos… así hablan la mayor parte de los varones… [Las mujeres también pero más los hombres]. Violencia yyy no sé… alguna violación tal vez… [Esta en proceso, no estoy muy convencida]

Rating: [T 13+]

No, Sonic no es mío. Ser de SEGA ™, lo que si podría ser mío es el fic y el OCC de los personajes…

Universo Alterno.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Grisácea Uchiha

**Capítulo I**

_"Malos ejemplos"_

* * *

Se despertó temprano. El reloj marcaba las seis treinta de la mañana. Era muy temprano. No tenía sueño, ni mucho menos ganas de estar en la cama. Ese día sería su iniciación…

Si, ella, sería un integrante más de Caotix…

¿Y quien era ella?

Pues fácil, ella era Amy Rose, una eriza bajita, de piel rosa, y ojos verdes, mirada soñadora y poseedora de un cuerpo envidiable.

¿Quién era Caotix?

Más fácil aún. El grupo de lacras de la escuela secundaria a la que ella asistía. Los integrantes de aquel "grupo" eran Espio, un camaleón de unos dieciséis años, Vector, un cocodrilo de unos dieciséis, y Charmy la abeja hiperactiva y de vez en cuado molesta de aquel grupo._ Era fácil perdonarlo era el más chico, contaba con trece años._

¿Y por qué ella quería pertenecer a ese grupo? La verdad no tenía idea de que la motivo a eso, tal vez que le gustaba la excitación que aquello le producía. O el hecho de que ellos eran tan parecidos a ella.

Si sí, ella, a sus catorce años era todo un _mal ejemplo. _La mayor parte de las cosas que hacían los chicos, ella las hacía, _y diez veces mejor._

Si ellos rompían un vidrio, _ella rompía seis._

Si ellos golpeaban a cuatro chicos, _ella golpeaba a diez. ¡Y sola!_

Si ellos rayaban una pared, _ella rayaba aún más…_

Todo un mal ejemplo sin lugar a dudas… pero ella no era tan parecida a ellos, no, ella no fumaba ni tomaba alcohol, ni mucho menos drogas, no eso no. Aunque no lo admitiera le daba miedo…

En los dos años que tenía asistiendo a esa escuela, veinte reportes estaban acumulados en su expediente, sin contar todas las cosas en las que los profesores nunca se dieron cuenta.

Era la chica más temida de su salón de clases. Su mejor amiga Rouge, una murcielaga de dieciséis años, era igual que ella. Era sexy, manipuladora, y nada le causaba remordimientos.

Y claro, por eso eran las mejores amigas… eran complicases. _De cierta forma…_

Camino con cierta pesadez al baño. Su madre no estaba, de seguro estaría trabajando, no se preocupo por verificar si su hermano mayor se encontraba, de seguro tenía otras cosas que hacer y no había dormido ahí.

Se ducho y se vistió con su típico uniforme. La falda era negra y la blusa blanca con el logotipo de la escuela.

Cogió lo que parecía una manzana y se dirigió a la parada de autobús. Vio a lo lejos a sus "amigos", camino con paso rápido hasta ellos, se moría de ganas por que le digieran que era lo que tenía que hacer para entrar al grupo.

—¡Chigas a tu madre baboso!-dijo un muy enojado a Charmy al cocodrilo que tenía al lado.

—¡Cállate pinche mocoso joto!-le respondió de la misma manera el cocodrilo.

Y no le sorprendía, esas eran sus típicas pláticas. _Si, así platicaban ellos._

Se acerco de manera tranquila a Espio. Este permanecía ajeno a la situación. No era muy común en el oírlo gritar y decir groserías en medio de la calle.

—¿Qué les pasa ahora?-pregunto la chica jugueteando desinteresadamente con un mechón de su cabello.

—Lo de siempre… estupideces-respondió simplemente.

—Valla… ¿y Rouge?-

—No sé… dijo que tenía cosas que hacer… parece que no ira…-

Amy camino hasta donde estaban Vector y Charmy, estos estaban muy entretenidos en su platica que no notaron a la chica. Observo con cierto aburrimiento aquella escena, a veces no entendida, como ese par de imbéciles eran sus amigos.

El autobús llegó. Los cuatro muchachos subieron, Vector y Charmy seguían con su ya muy duradera plática, aquello estaba cansando a Espio.

—¡Cállense par de pendejos!-gritó Espio, cosa muy rara en el.

Ambos guardaron silencio y se sentaron juntos, el se sentó con Amy, no era que la chica le interesara, simplemente tenía platicas fructíferas con esta. Mucho más en común y que decir que ella no gritaba y maldecía cada seis segundos.

_Era un punto a su favor._

El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo. Se escuchaban las típicas risas de los adolescentes y esas pláticas sin sentido que tenían. Todo tranquilo.

Amy estaba demasiado emocionada, pero no quería llamar la atención. Decidió dejar que fueran ellos quienes tomaran la iniciativa, la verdad no quería parecer tonta. No frente a ellos.

Bajaron del autobús y se dirigieron a sus diferentes aulas, Espio y Vector, estaban en el mismo grado, más no en el mismo salón, eso fue un alivió para Espio, y una desgracia para Vector.

Amy y Charmy si estaban en el mismo salón. Por alguna extraña razón Charmy estaba en segundo de secundaria con trece años. Quizás fue la insistencia de su padre la que lo llevo a eso.

Amy se sentó en una de las últimas butacas, no tenía nada bueno que hacer o comentar con alguien. La mayor parte de sus compañeros le caían mal.

Tenía que aceptarlo.

Además no era de las que hablaba mucho. Menos cuando estaba en un aula.

Y en momentos como ese es cuando se preguntaba. Por que el imbécil que estaba enfrente de ella, el idiota que estaba atrás, y el estúpido que tenía a la derecha eran sus amigos.

—Puta madre… ¿quién hizo la tarea que dejo este pinche viejo?-pregunto Charmy buscando algo en su mochila. El estaba enfrente.

El silencio reino. Nadie entregaba los trabajos, era un milagro que aprobaran la materia.

—Amy, por que no después de clases vamos a lo oscurito- pregunto "seductoramente" el joven zorro de ojos azules que tenía atrás.

—¿Cómo crees? Amy no sale con porquerías-le respondió Silver el que estaba a la derecha de ella.

—¿A ti quién te pregunto bestia?-dijo cabreado el zorro.

Silver rió.

—Vamos, hasta tu sabes que ella me prefiere a mí-

Y amy guardo silencio, no tenía ganas de prestar atención a sus estúpidas pláticas sin nada de coherencia.

—Ya en serio… ¿verdad que me prefieres a mí Amy?-preguntó Silver con un guiño.

Y esta hizo dio un sonoro suspiro para responder con un simple "no".

Todos en el aula rieron. Sabían claramente la respuesta, ella no había establecido ninguna relación con nadie de la escuela. Era estúpido.

-

-

Corría a toda velocidad, su primer día y llegaba tarde. Joder, ese no era su día.

Esquivo a como pudo a varios alumnos de el plantel, era difícil correr con zapatos escolares.

Dio un suspiro de alivió cuando leyó "Aula 17", su primer materia la tenía ahí.

Entro con la típica desfachatez que poseía. Dejando ver a un muy disgustado profesor y a un montón de alumnos mirarlo desinteresadamente.

—Llega tarde-dijo el profesor de brazos cruzados.

Una gotita de sudor resbalo por su cabeza. Miro su reloj, la clase estaba por terminar.

—Lo siento… ya no pasará-dijo levemente.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?-

—Sencillo, Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog para ser más exacto-dijo con una sonrisa.

Un joven erizo de dieciséis años, delgado, piel azulada, mirada verde, sonrisa desinteresada, carácter jovial, sociable optimista, amigo de todos. La mayor parte de sus amigos lo describían como idiota hiperactivo. Con un pequeño detalle que decir sobre el. Era la "cosa" más rápida del mundo.

Solo que eso muy pocos lo sabían, no le gustaba presumir…

Dirigió su mirada a todos los chicos que estaban ahí. Todas sus miradas eran frías y desinteresadas, parecían analizarlo.

—Jóvenes este es su nuevo compañero el señor The hedgehog-lo presentó el maestro.

—Sonic-corrigió el muchacho.

Camino por las filas, para encontrar su asiento. Vio como un pantera de pelaje negro lo miraba amenazadoramente. Esto hizo que una pequeña gota de sudor recorriera su sien. Camino con más cuidado y se sentó en la penúltima butaca de la última fila de la izquierda.

Observo con detenimiento el panorama. Todo era tranquilo, muchos muchachos hablan entre si, al parecer no les importaba mucho la clase que el maestro de química intentaba dar.

Sintió como un pequeño avión de papel le dio en cabeza. Se enderezo cabreado buscando con la mirada al idiota que le había dado.

Sus ojos se posaron en un erizo azul que miraba atentamente por la ventana. "Una nueva presa" se dijo en susurro.

Se volteo, para conversar con el muchacho que tenía al lado.

—¿Quién es el nuevo?-preguntó echándole una mirada.

—No sé, parece que se llama Sonic… ¿quieres que lo investigue?-pregunto el joven lobo que estaba a su lado.

—Nah- puso las manos atrás de su cabeza- luego me encargo-finalizó.

Vector no era del tipo de chico que analizaba las cosas ni a las personas. Bueno solo a las que le interesaban. Y ese erizo azul valla que si le interesaba, tenía algo en su mirada que era difícil de explicar. Y aquello le agradaba.

-

-

Camino por los patios de aquella escuela. Se había saltado la clase de español, el tipo que le daba clases ni por enterado se daba si le faltaba un alumno o no.

La verdad no tenía nada bueno que hacer, todo estaba muy aburrido, no tenía ganas de destruir algo, era muy temprano. Apenas era la cuarta hora.

Apenas la cuarta y ya se quería ir a su casa… la verdad es que esos últimos días se había sentido algo cansada y se iba temprano a dormir.

Escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban. Se escondió detrás de uno de los árboles de aquel patio. Si era un profesor tendría problemas.

No era que le importara, de hecho no le importaba, pero, no tenía ganas de oír al histérico prefecto hablar y decirle que tenía que actuar como una estudiante normal, como una señorita y un sin fin de cosas que a ella no le importaban en lo absoluto.

Vio como Espio caminaba con la mirada baja, se acerco a el, no era que estuviese deseosa de verlo, simplemente, quería hablar con alguien.

—Dichosos los ojos que te ven tan solo-le dijo burlescamente, causando el desconcierto del chico.

La miro intrigado, se chupó los dientes en un gesto de molestia.

—Mensa-le dijo simplemente.

—¿Por qué tan solo?-

—No entre a la clase de matemáticas-

Y Amy rió un poco. Era raro oírlo decir que no entraba a una clase. El era el más responsable de todos. De cierta forma el más tranquilo, solo en la escuela.

Caminaron por aquellos grandes patios, hablando de cosas tribales, los dos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, podría decirse que eran los mejores amigos.

El timbre que anunciaba el receso se escucho por toda la escuela. Amy hizo un gesto de molestia, apenas se estaba sentando en una piedra, que estaba detrás de la escuela.

Espio solo rió.

Llegaron a la pequeña cafetería de la escuela. Amy tenía algo de dinero en su mochila, pero ese día extrañamente no tenía hambre.

—¿Tienes dinero?-cuestiono Espio, al ver a la chica caminar hasta una de las mesas.

—Si, pero no tengo hambre, ¿Tu si?-

—Si-dejo su mochila sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la gran fila que había de alumnos esperando sus alimentos.

-

-

Las clases habían transcurrido bien, se había hecho amigo de un chico llamado Knuckles, un equidna de piel roja y ojos color lila. Su complexión era algo robusta (no en exceso) y tenía unos grandes nudillos que daban algo de desconfianza.

—¿Qué quieres comer?-preguntó el equidna de manera cortés.

—No sé… ¿cuál es la especialidad?-

—Hoy sirven hot dogs-

Y los ojos del erizo azul brillaron.

—¡¿Qué esperamos?! ¡VAMOS A COMER!-grito emocionado.

Knuckles sintió como una gotita de sudor corría por su nuca, el chico era algo extraño.

Compraron sus alimentos y se sentaron a conversar un rato. Sonic echaba miradas por todo el lugar. Conociéndolo.

Y fue cuando la vio. Sus ojos vieron a una eriza de piel rosada y ojos verdes platicar muy animadamente con tres chicos en una mesa algo alejada de la suya.

Sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Y como su corazón latía con más fuerza.

—¿Qu-quién e-es?-le pregunto nervioso al equidna.

Knuckles se volteo hacía atrás. Mirando a la chica. Regreso su mirada a su comida y su gesto se torno serio.

—Se llama Amy Rose-dijo simplemente.

Intento no parecer obvio y dejo de verla. Pero no podía, aquella chica era muy hermosa.

—No te hagas muchas ilusiones… ella no sale con nadie… además, esos que están con ella son Caotix, las lacras de la escuela-le dijo el chico.

Y no lo comprendió. ¿Cómo una chica tan linda andaba con pandilleros?

—Ella es uno de ellos, incluso peor-

—¿Qué?-

—Así es… es capas de pelear con diez hombres, al mismo tiempo-

—Valla-dijo desilusionado.

-

-

—¡Te digo que no estúpido!-grito Vector algo cabreado.

—¡Que sí!-grito Charmy en el mismo tonó.

Amy y Espio permanecían ajenos a todo eso, al parecer ignoraban todo aquello y seguían con sus típicas platicas.

Vector y Charmy discutían sobre quien podía comer más hot dogs. Charmy había dicho que se había comido quince en una hora, Vector no lo creyó y le dijo un montón de impropios.

Sus "platicas" eran muy comunes…

—Chinga tu madre pues-le dijo un ya muy enojado Charmy.

—Ding Ding… ¡tenemos un ganador!-dijo Vector en señal de su "victoria".

Amy se levanto de su asiento, se estiro un poco, parando un poco el trasero, aquello causo aunque fuese involuntario un sonrojo en sus tres amigos.

Sintió un pequeño golpe en el trasero… una… nalgada…

Se volteo enojada para ver el que la había tocado y vio a un gato de color gris y de complexión musculosa parado tras de ella.

—¿quieres otra?-

Aquello la hizo enfurecer… había tenido el descaro de preguntarle si quería otra. Todo su auto-control se perdió en ese momento. Sus compañeros miraron burlescos al chico gato.

Amy se lanzó contra el chico cayendo sobre el. Le daba fuertes y precisos puñetazos. Causando que el liquido vital saliera por su nariz y boca.

—Te are pagar maldito estúpido-

Un circulo de alumnos se acercaron a la Rose y al chico. Esa pelea era entretenida. Más cuando era ella quien peleaba.

Lo golpeo por unos momentos más. Vio como sangraba de la nariz y como su labio superior estaba abierto.

Sonrío contenta, la verdad eso era un buen calentamiento. Se levanto y se acomodo su falda.

—Estúpido bastardo, la próxima vez la pensaras mejor antes de atreverte a tocarme-le dijo de manera amenazadora.

-

-

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero?-pregunto Knuckles.

Sonic observaba atónito a la eriza rosa. ¿Ella sola había golpeado a ese gato? Y peor aún demasiado rápido para ser vista por los maestros.

—Dios-

—Si fuese tu, no me acercaría a Rose… es muy peligrosa cuando se enoja-

Y no dijo nada… en cierta forma tenía razón, era mejor no acercarse a la chica, aunque sabía que algo en ella le gustaba.

-

-

El día de clases termino. Camino sin ganas por aquella salida viendo como el guardia de seguridad la miraba indiscretamente.

—Toma una foto… dura más-le dijo enojada.

El hombre se quedo callado, más de sorpresa que por vergüenza.

Lo miro con odio y camino en dirección a su casa, lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era tumbarse en la cama y dormir, el golpear a ese chico la había agotado.

—Amy ¿tan temprano te vas?-pregunto Charmy volando junto a ella.

—Tengo sueño-

—Jeje, golpeaste bien a ese chico, parece que tiene rota la nariz-

—Eso se saca por pervertido-dijo cruzada de brazos.

—Y si dice que tú lo golpeaste…

—No lo ara… no le conviene-dijo simplemente.

—Cierto… oye, Vector me dijo que te digiera que ya eres una Caotix. El ver como golpeaste a ese chico lo convenció del todo-dijo la abeja contenta.

Amy simplemente le dedico una sonrisa y se despidió de el. Valla, al menos algo bueno tuvo ese día escolar.

"_...Ándate con lobos y aprenderás a aullar..."_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Continuará…**

Lo admito… esta historia… bueno… es algo que no va conmigo, es más un reto que una idea… si, sí un reto… [No diré quien me reto, no quiero hacer propaganda]…

Pero en fin, solo espero que allá sido de su agrado…

Por cierto, solo actualizare si me dejan un review… si no, ¿para que actualizo si nadie esta leyendo?... al menos eso creo yo… esta en sus manos…

Se cuidan y gracias por leerme.

**Atte:**  
_Grisácea._

_'Si te ha gustado esta historia deja tu review, de ti depende que esta historia siga'_


	2. Zwei

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews ^^ me hacen sentir alagada como escritora… les dejo la segunda parte de esta historia tan "linda"…

¿Qué puedo decir de este capítulo? Que muestra las habilidades de algunos de los personajes del fanfic… Pues, si, si lo hace… se que faltan algunos, pero ellos pueden esperar… lo que importa es que hay SonAmy xD.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo dos.

◊ Gri U. ◊

* * *

**Jueves**

**L**as cosas en la escuela estaban bien para el joven erizo azul, aunque claro, estarían muchísimo mejor si pudiese hablar con aquella chica tan hermosa, que había visto en la cafetería, claro, si ella no fuera una Chaotix… claro que se acercaría y hablaría con ella…

—¡No mames, Sonic!-exclamo el joven equidna rojo.

Se habían saltado aquella clase para "hablar" más en privado… en tan poco tiempo su amistad había crecido considerablemente, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—Te digo la verdad Knux- el chico azul no le dirigía la mirada a su sorprendido compañero.

—Pero ¿por qué de ella?-dijo exaltado.

—No lo sé-

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, tenían bastante en que pensar… el pobre Sonic tenía ya bastantes problemas. ¡Le gustaba Amy Rose! ¡Amy Rose! ¡La chica más peligrosa de toda la escuela!.

—Tratare de hablar con ella-susurro el muchacho.

—Si lo haces serás comida para los gusanos-

—Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr-

—Fue un gusto conocerte-

-

-

Conversaba muy animadamente con Charmy, el maestro de deportes se había ido a conversar con otro dejándolos dando vueltas alrededor de la pista. Bueno ya casi nadie corría, ya que tenían por lo menos quince minutos dando vueltas, y la gran mayoría ya estaban tirados en el suelo, a causa de la fatiga. (xD)

Amy traía puesto un mini short y la blusa deportes, dejando ver el cuerpo que dios le había dado, los pensamientos de sus compañeros al verla así eran demasiado pervertidos… algo que hacía que hasta ella misma le dieran escalofríos.

—Amy… ya me cansé… vamos a sentarnos-sugirió el muchachito abeja (xD).

Asintió levemente con la cabeza y se sentaron en una de las gradas. Ese día hacía bastante calor y podían sentir como el sudor corría libre por sus cuerpos, sin duda necesitarían una buena ducha.

—¿Iremos a reprobar este examen?-preguntó Charmy tratando de entablar conversación.

Amy soltó una sonora carcajada causando el desconcierto de Charmy.

—Hasta la pregunta es necia… si ya sabes para que preguntas-

—¿Sabes que verte así me hace desearte debajo de mis sabanas?-se escuchó decir.

Se volteo cabreada y sorprendida. ¿Cómo osaba decir eso?... ya podía imaginar su puño impactarse contra la cara del imbécil atrevido.

La sangre se le helo, y la respiración se acelero… Big estaba ahí, todo el coraje se había esfumado. La emoción de ver a su amigo y protector de la infancia lo valía…

—Maldito idiota… casi te desfiguro-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

—Lo siento, sabes que me gusta jugar contigo -rió- ¿qué a sido de mi mejor alumna?-preguntó causando un sonrojo en Amy, ya que Charmy seguía ahí.

—Ejem-intervino Charmy.

Amy salio de su pequeño transe y se giro hacía hacia a su pequeño amigo.

—Charmy, te presento a mi amigo Big The Cat-hizo una pausa- Big, te presento a mi compañero y confidente Charmy The Bee-los presentó.

Ambos se saludaron de mano, y centraron su vista en Amy. Callada y serena como la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Cambiaste-dijo el gato gigante.

—Si… y ¿qué te trajo a esta mugrosa escuela?-

Big tenía ya dos años de graduado. No era uno de los mejores estudiantes, siempre flojeando y malgastando su tiempo con Shadow, el hermano mayor de Amy.

—Vine por uno de mis papeles… ya sabes cosas de prepa-admitió.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza y le miro, no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo el mismo gato gordinflón de siempre… aquello la hizo reír…

—Bueno… si me disculpan iré a darme una ducha…-dijo mientras se iba.

—Creo que yo también necesito una-dijo Charmy.

Se despidieron de Big y caminaron hasta los vestidores. Amenazando de muerte a Charmy si se atrevía a espiar…

Se ducho y camino hasta su casillero. Perfectamente arreglado y acomodado, a pesar de ser una chica ruda, cuidaba mucho su aspecto, aunque claro, Rouge había tenido mucho que ver.

Se coloco de nuevo su uniforme escolar, aún tenía dos clases más. Observo una foto en especial, una donde salía con Rouge, su hermano, y sus amigos… sonrío, ese día habían hecho demasiadas averías. (xD)

—¿Soñando despierta?-se escucho decir.

Dirigió su vista a la dueña de la voz. Era Blaze, una gata lila, un año mayor que ella. Ella aún estaba envuelta en la toalla.

—Si-admitió.

—¿Cómo esta Shadow?-preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—Yo no sé… tengo varios días sin verlo-

—Cuando lo veas dile que me llame… tiene días sin hacerlo-

Blaze era la novia de Shadow, tenían poco más de tres meses de relación. Ella y Amy se llevaban bien, no como las mejores amigas, pero se respetaban y se cubrían en muchas cosas.

—¿Y tu para cuando Amy?-le dijo en tono burlón.

—¿Para cuándo qué?-preguntó intrigada.

—Cuando me presentas al dueño de tu corazón-soltó la gata con una risa.

A Amy no le hizo gracia, lo demostró azotando la puertita de su casillero.

—Tranquila… solo era una broma mujer-

—No hay nadie interesante en esta escuela-admitió la eriza.

—Cierto… los mejores se graduaron…-

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que Blaze se vistió con su uniforme.

—Cuando lo encuentres me los presentas ¿Sí?-pidió la chica gata.

Asintió levemente con una sonrisa. Aunque no se conocieran del todo, Blaze le inspiraba confianza, no por nada era la novia de su hermano, más duradera en verdad. Shadow no solía durar mucho con las chicas, siempre las dejaba ya que les daba miedo lo que Shadow hacia.

Salio de los vestidores aún con el pelo mojado. Sentía un calambre en las piernas. El haber corrido le había hecho mal.

Perdió el equilibrio, ya casi podía sentir el golpe, pero este nunca llego, unos fuertes brazos la tomaron de la cintura. Causando un involuntario sonrojo en ella.

—¿Estas bien?-escucho preguntar.

Se giro, y vio a un erizo azul de ojos verdes, alto y delgado. Podía adivinar que era nuevo y de tercer grado, ya que, nadie se atrevía a tocarla.

—Si-susurro.

—Pues… hola… mucho gusto… yo soy Sonic… ¿tu eres?-el erizo había aprovechado aquella oportunidad para acercarse a la chica.

—Soy Amy-

—Mucho gusto Amy-le dijo con una sonrisa desinteresada.

Lo miro hipnotizada por unos minutos… aquel chico… no podía describir lo que le hizo sentir tenerlo tan cerca.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu salón?-preguntó el chico viéndola a los ojos.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza, camino en dirección a su salón, podía sentir a Sonic caminar muy cerca de ella. No entendía por que se sentía tan nerviosa. Nunca se había puesto así al tener a un chico cerca.

—¿Eres de segundo grado?-pregunto el muchacho desinteresadamente.

—Así es-

—Dime… ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?-preguntó repentinamente aquel chico.

Arqueó una ceja sorprendida. Muy pocos eran los que la invitaban a salir.

—Pues… no-admitió y no mentía, andar con Chaotix, no era algo que fuera obligación.

—¿Qué te parece si mañana después de la escuela vamos por un helado?-preguntó haciendo un guiño con el ojo.

Tenía un cierto encanto. No podía decirle que no, y aquello la sorprendía mucho. Ella era una Chaotix, y no se relacionaban con mucha gente en el instituto.

—De acuerdo…-le dijo mientras entraba a su aula.

Se quedo mirando por donde había pasado la chica rosa. Sentía mariposas en el estomago ¡había logrado una cita con Amy Rose! Bueno, no era una cita cita… ya que, la había invitado a una heladería.

Estaba bastante ansioso. Y no podía evitarlo, la chica era hermosa, era el deseo de muchos en la escuela. Podía casi jurar que era el primero en ser aceptado, y aquello le gustaba.

Camino por aquellos pasillos en busca de su aula. Sabía que no podría concentrarse en las clases. La chica no había podido quitarse de su pensamiento desde el primer momento en que la vio.

¿Amor a primera vista? ¿Existe? una duda que se había planteado muchas veces, y que hasta ahora se estaba contestando. ¡Claro que existe! y estaba convencido de que lograría que Amy fuera algo más que una amiga.

-·-·-·

Aquel chico… la había hecho sentir algo, que no podía comprender. Una sensación de alivio y seguridad cuando la pego a su pecho. Unas extrañas mariposas en el estomago. Unas pequeñas estrellas a su alrededor.

¿Estrellas? Si, sí estrellas, y aquello la aterraba. ¡No podía ni siquiera imaginar enamorarse de un chico! ¡Chaotix lo mataría! ¿Chaotix? ¡Qué va! ¡Shadow! ¡Si Shadow es al único que si lo creía capas.

Era del tipo de hermano sobre protector… la cuidaba y estaba al pendiente de ella siempre, le había dejado encomendado a Chaotix cuidar de su hermana. Ya que, sería capas de sacarle los ojos y metérselos por donde le cupieran, al mal nacido que se atreviera a tocarla o hacerla sufrir.

Era lo que menos quería. Su sentimiento de amor, estaba recluido en una celda. Y esperaba que nunca saliera de ahí. El amor causa muchos problemas, problemas que no estaba dispuesta a pasar. No quería ni debía enamorarse.

—**¿En que piensas mujer?**-preguntó una voz.

Aquello la extraño. Miro a ambos lados, pero ninguno de sus compañeros la llamaba. Pensó que quizás era su imaginación y continúo haciendo estrellas en la hoja de su cuaderno.

—**¿Estas sorda mujer? ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Soy tu sentimiento de amor!-**

—¿Mi qué?-preguntó extrañada.

—**Tu sentimiento… me has tenido mucho tiempo encerrada, pero logre salir… no del todo, pero lo estoy logrado**-

Amy estaba en un escenario muy distinto a su salón de clases. Este era un salón de color blanco con muchas pinturas y retratos.

Pudo observar a muchas Amys esparcidas por todo ese lugar. Todas y cada una de ellas estaban vestidas de un color en especial. Aquello la asusto.

Una de ellas se acerco. Una Amy vestida de color amarillo, traía puestos unos lentes y un libro en ambas manos.

—**Bienvenida… este es tu subconsciente, nosotras somos tus emociones… yo soy Sabiduría o Intelecto, como prefieras llamarme-**se presento.

Amy sintió como una gota de sudor corría por su nuca. ¿Subconsciente? Estaba más loca de lo que creía.

—¿Estoy loca?-se dijo a si misma en voz alta.

—**No chica, ¡que va! Solo eres desequilibrada-**dijo una de sus emociones, estaba vestida de color rosa.

—**Ella es Felicidad o Alegría…-**presentó Sabiduría.

—**No… deben tratar a Amy así-**dijo casi en susurro, una de ellas, estaba vestida de color gris.

—**Ella es timidez y tristeza**-se escucho de nuevo la voz de Sabiduría.

—Estoy completamente loca… ¿Ahora puedo hablar con mi "subconsciente"?-

—**No del todo… pero si… nos has tenido demasiado tiempo recluidas, y sabes que debes escucharnos. Recuerda que esa es tu habilidad especial, empatía**.-la voz de Sabiduría ya empezaba a molestar a Amy.

—¿Tenías que recordármelo?-le dijo muy molesta.

—**Nos has ignorado y es hora de que nos escuches… ¡tienes que cambiar tu actitud!**-le dijo Sabiduría.

Amy guardo silencio y se cruzo de brazos. Esas malditas emociones… ¿Quiénes se creían para venirla a mandar? Bueno, era estúpido pensar eso, ya que, siendo de carne y hueso, tenía que sentir.

—**Ellas son Valentía**-señalo a una Amy de verde- **y ella es Ira**- señalo a una Amy de rojo-

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo, la verdad se sentía muy, muy rara… ¿Estaba realmente loca?

—**Hemos despertado hace unos días… es hora de que aprendas a respetarte a ti misma**-le dijo Sabiduría.

—Me respeto bastante-

—**Chaotix no es sinónimo de respeto-**

—Es mi jodida vida…. Yo decido si me jodo o no-le dijo enojada.

—_Amy-_se escuchó decir una voz a lo lejos.

Despertó de su transe. La voz de Charmy la había traído a la realidad. Suspiro y vio que todo era normal.

—¿Estas bien?-

Asintió levemente y se concentro en su cuaderno. Había dibujado inconcientemente ese lugar y un corazón.

—_Estoy realmente loca-_

**Continuará...**

Notaran que las emociones de Amy, se parecen mucho a las de Raven Roth, en los jóvenes titanes... n.n, en ella me inspire...

Seguramente estan pensando ¿La autora esta loca? Abrán acertado, pero tengo grandes planes para las emociones de Amy...

¡Viva el SonAmy!

Se cuidan y gracias por leerme.

**Atte:**

Gri U.

**_¿Te gusto? ¿TE GUSTO?_**

**_¿Me dejas un review?_**

**non.**


	3. Drei

Lamento el retraso… es que últimamente… no se me ha ocurrido nada interesante ._. .

Para serles sincera, no pensaba continuar aún. Estoy trabajando en un proyecto nuevo… y me tiene enganchada. Yyy Gri no tiene tiempo de continuar sus demás historias.

Por cierto… ahora le hago a eso del Beta :)… Para más información consulten mi perfil.

Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca. Disfrútenlo…

* * *

**Capítulo tres

* * *

**

**Viernes**

No había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Bostezo por quinta vez, miro sin ganas a su alrededor. Sus compañeros gritaban y reían a carcajadas. Una pelota de playa iba y venía por todo el lugar. (xD)

Y del maestro. Nadie sabía nada. Les tocaba con el tipo más holgazán de todo el instituto. Con el tenías la calificación que tu querías. Siempre y cuando aportaras una buena cantidad a su bolsillo.

—Hey Amy-escucho la voz de Charmy llamarla.

Se volteo sin ganas y lo contemplo. Tenía algo entre las manos. Arqueó una ceja y dudo en preguntar, seguramente sería una tontería.

—¿Me puedes hacer un enorme favor?-pregunto algo sonrojado el chico.

—¿Qué?-

—Entrégale esto a Cream-pidió sin verle a los ojos. Era claro que estaba apenado.

Era una nota. Tenía una divertida dedicatoria. Amy no rió, solo por respeto. El poco respeto que le tenía a su amigo.

—Bueno-cogió la carta y la guardo en su mochila.

—¿Y qué harás después de clases?-pregunto Charmy más tranquilo.

—Nada…-mintió.

—Mmm-Charmy la miraba no muy convencido. Ella no era nada buena con las mentiras.

Sintió como una gotita de sudor corría por su nuca. Intento disimular. No quería que se enteraran que tenía una cita. Si Chaotix sabía algo, era firmar un boleto directo hacia Shadow.

—¿Qué pasa si te digo que no te creo?-dijo no muy convencido y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Quería hacerla caer en su propio juego.

—Me importa muy poco que creas-dicho eso, cogió su mochila y camino hasta la salida. Tuvo la suerte de que la campana sonara justo a tiempo.

Salio con paso rápido pero disimulado de aquella aula. No podía dejar que Charmy se diera cuenta. El era el chico más… bueno, no era el indicado para contarle un secreto.

Se recargó en su casillero y comenzó a recordar a aquel erizo azul. Un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. Aquel chico… era demasiado lindo. Tenía que aceptarlo. Había algo en el que le había gustado, pero ciertamente no sabía que era.

Suspiro y camino hacía su aula de clases. Tenía que dejar de pensar en el.

—**¿Qué te pasa mujer? ¿Es qué al fin te das cuenta de lo que realmente sientes?**-pregunto la voz de amor en su cabeza.

Frunció el seño. Ciertamente pensó que se había deshecho de ellas hacía mucho tiempo.

—Amor Efímero sentimiento-dijo secamente.

El silencio reino otra vez. Sonrío con prepotencia. Creía haber ganado la batalla.

—**Es mejor haber amado y perdido, que nunca haber amado**-No lo logró.

—Es estúpido-contraataco.

—**Puro, y sin restricciones**-

—Deja de molestarme- pidió molesta- ya bastante tengo con soportar a mis compañeros, como que para encima vengas a joderme con el estúpido amor-dijo cabreada.

—**Lo siento… yo solo digo lo que te nace… en fin, suerte en la cita**-le dijo divertida amor mientras se iba.

Suspiro una vez más. Seguramente seguirían molestándola.

Llego hasta su aula y tomo asiento en la última butaca. La verdad es que nunca hacía nada. Nunca fue una chica estudiosa ni trabajadora. Muy pocas eran las veces en las que sacaba buenas notas.

Ciertamente ese día iba a ser algo difícil de olvidar. Una cita después de mucho tiempo, no le caía mal a nadie. Sobre todo a ella.

**&**

Miro sin ganas el reloj de su celular. Marcaba las once quince. Faltaban por lo menos dos horas para que saliera de sus clases. Bufó molesto y continuo escuchando la clase del maestro de historia.

Sintió como un pequeño avión de papel se estrellaba contra su cabeza. Miro sorprendido del lugar de donde había llegado. Lo tomo, noto que tenía escrito algo. Intrigado comenzó a leer el contenido.

_"Hey The Hedgehog, necesito hablar contigo, no voy a darte rodeos, se que eres especial, tienes un talento singular… y quiero que seas parte de Chaotix… veme después de clases en los jardines traseros" _

_"Vector"_

Se estremeció. Miro con disimulo hasta aquel enorme cocodrilo. Este le sonreía con sus enormes dientes. Y le miraba directamente a los ojos.

Suspiro resignado. Tenía que hacerle frente y decirle que no quería unirse a pandilleros.

—Este día va a ser difícil-se dijo a si mismo el erizo.

**&**

Encendió su cigarrillo. Y acomodo su pantalón.

—Shadow… ¿qué tienes planeado hacer?-pregunto sin ganas un halcón verde a su lado. Que respondía al nombre de Jet.

Lo miro sin ganas un momento y sonrío de lado. Los idiotas que lo seguían eran verdaderamente ingenuos.

—Esperar… es el secreto-respondió apagando su cigarrillo.

Sus tres acompañantes lo miraron no muy convencidos. Sabían que no los decepcionaría, pero, era algo muy difícil y descabellado.

—¿Y qué va a pasar con Chaotix?-pregunto la chica del grupo, que respondía al nombre de Wave.

—Esos bastardos han vivido muy bien por mucho tiempo-la voz de Shadow sonaba bastante molesta- Es hora de que alguien les enseñe quien es el que manda en serio-aclaró con malicia.

—¿Y qué va a pasar con tu hermana?-pregunto sin interés Storm.

—Ella no esta implicada en aquello- masajeo sus sienes - quiero demasiado a mi hermana, como para que ella pague los platos rotos de los estúpidos de Chaotix-

—Pero ella es un miembro- la voz de Wave sonaba bastante molesta- tiene que pagar, no por que sea tu hermana la hace menos culpable-

Shadow rió con prepotencia. Los miro, eran unos imbéciles, ellos no conocían a la perfección a Chaotix. No como él.

—Ustedes no conocen a Chaotix como yo-llevo su mano hasta su barbilla y dio un sonoro suspiro- Chaotix tiene reglas-

—¿Y eso qué?-preguntó Jet enojado.

—Los Chaotix, tienen sus reglas, y son muy apegados a ellas. Una de ellas es no someter a cualquier miembro femenino a ese tipo de misiones-aclaro Shadow de brazos cruzados.

Guardaron unos minutos de silencio. Parecían procesar la información. Era difícil creer aquello. Pero, viniendo de Shadow, tenía que ser cierto.

—Destruiremos a Chaotix mañana en la noche-

—¡De acuerdo!-dijeron los tres al unísono.

**&**

Suspiro hondo. Faltaban escasos diez minutos para salir. Diez minutos para verlo de nuevo. Sentía que su mariposas en el estomago. Frunció el seño… ella no quería enamorarse. No debía… no desde la última vez.

—¡Amy!-la voz de Charmy la alarmo.

Lo miro con cierta molestia. Ese chico solía molestarla en sus momentos de tranquilidad.

—¿Qué?-le dijo sin ganas.

—¿Quieres ir a romper algunas ventanas después de clases?-

—No-respondió secamente.

—Estas rara-le dijo simplemente Charmy, volviéndose a sentar.

**&**

Miraba de un lado a otro. La buscaba con la mirada. Aunque no lo admitiera estaba nervioso. Bastante nervioso a decir verdad.

Suspiro hondo. Cogió su celular y miro la hora, 12:15; tal vez ella aún no salía de sus clases.

Sintió como alguien lo golpeaba en el hombro. Se volteo molesto, Amy lo miraba divertida. Sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Aquel golpe si que había dolido.

—Este… ¿nos vamos?-pregunto Amy un tanto nerviosa.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza. Le indicó que le siguiera. Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela. Una enorme moto de color negro, los esperaba.

Miro confusa aquel vehiculo. ¿Acaso pensaba que ella se subiría en esa cosa?

—¿Qu-qué es eso?-preguntó torpemente Rose.

—Una moto- le dijo divertido- ¿vienes?-le pregunto tendiéndole otro casco.

—Es que… tengo… tengo…-no lograba dar una buena excusa.

—Te da miedo esto-le dijo apresurándose a la respuesta.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza. Le daba pena admitir que le tenía miedo a ese tipo de cosas.

—Ven-Sonic le tendió su mano- yo no dejare que nada te pase-le dijo dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

Sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Ese chico causaba que su cuerpo se volviera loco.

**Continuará…**

**Atte.**

Grisácea Uchiha.

"No review, no historia".


	4. Vier

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro**

* * *

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Se miraron un momento. Consientes de que, si no salían de esta, al menos no quedarían como un trío de cobardes.

Eran pocos los que se atrevían a pelear, con el equipo de Shadow. Sabían claramente a lo que se atenían. Sabían, que de esa, no iban a salir muy bien librados. Iba a dolor, y mucho.

Encendió otro cigarrillo. Una mirada sonrisa arrogante se formo en su rostro. Iba a ser divertido. Acabar con los fanfarrones de Chaotix, iba a ser muy divertido. Sabía que su hermana lo iba a odiar de por vida. Pero… el tenía muy en claro sus razones.

Miro de arriba abajo al enorme cocodrilo. Sudaba en exceso. Estaba claramente nervioso. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

—Dile adiós a tu cara Vector-

Atino a cerrar los nudillos con fuerza. Habían sido amigos por bastante tiempo. ¿Por qué ahora estaba decidido a acabar con ellos?.

—Vete al diablo-atinó a decir.

—Si- apoyo Charmy- ¡Que te jodan! -miro a los otros tres miembros- ¡Que los jodan a todos!-le dijo señalándolos con el dedo.

Rió con prepotencia. Miro de arriba abajo a la joven abeja. Valla que era estúpida.

—Eres estúpido-

Enfureció por aquel comentario. Espio, dio un suspiro inaudible. Y le agarro con fuerza, para que no cometiera ninguna estupidez.

—¡Maldito cabrón!- forcejeó un poco en los brazos de su compañero- ¡Vas a pagar!... ¡No entiendo como Amy, y tú son parientes!...-

Le miro por un momento. Valla que era estúpida aquella abeja. El miedo saca lo peor de las personas. Era bastante torpe de su parte, ponerse a pelear con alguien mucho más grande que el.

—Digamos que… cada uno lo saca a relucir de manera diferente.-rodó los ojos en señal de exasperación- mi hermana es mucho más considerada… -sonrío con superioridad- no entiendo por que les tiene tanta consideraciones… ustedes, ni siquiera se les debe de llamar pandilla-agrego con desprecio.

—Maldito-susurro Vector.

Rió divertido. Ese trío le daba gracia. ¿Acaso creían que podían vencerle?. ¿Tan idiotas eran?.

Miro levemente a sus compañeros. Los tres miraban desinteresándoos la situación. Wave incluso limaba sus uñas. Una acción muy característica en ella.

—Bueno… chicos… es hora de darles una lección-les dijo a sus compañeros.- no les tengan ninguna consideración-les dijo después.

Y así comenzó todo. Shadow miraba divertida la batalla. Wave vs Charmy. Vector vs Storm. Y Espio contra Jet. Unas peleas muy interesantes. En realidad el no tenía nada en contra de ellos. Los que estaban convencidos de darles una lección eran su equipo. No vio ningún inconveniente. Así que, acepto, darles una bonita lección.

**&**

Tenían por lo menos media hora conversando de lo lindo en aquella heladería. Aquel chico si que era divertido.

—Dime algo… ¿por qué me invitaste a salir?-formulo rápido la eriza rosa.

Arqueó una ceja sorprendido. Era la primera chica, que le pregunta el por que de invitarla a salir. La razón de ello, era que le resultaba muy atractiva y de alguna forma… había llamado su atención.

—¿Tiene algo de malo?-preguntó confundido.

Negó con la cabeza. —No es eso… es solo que… los chicos de la escuela, mantienen distancia.-aclaró la chica comiendo una cucharada de helado.

—Soy el primero-dijo divertido.

Rieron un poco más. Disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Había una sensación de calidez. Indescriptible. Y Amy, estaba comenzando a ceder ante el amor…

El sonido del celular de Amy, los saco de sus pláticas. Miro con desagrado al aparato. Maldijo mentalmente a Shadow por interrumpirla en su cita.

—¿Qué quieres?-pregunto de mala gana.

—_Con esa actitud no me sorprende que todos en la escuela te tengan miedo _–dijo divertido el erizo- _pero en fin… ¿qué haces, Rose?-_preguntó desinteresado.

Dio un sonoro suspiro. La verdad, odiaba que le hablaran por teléfono. Era molesto, y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba ocupada.

—Eso es algo que no te importa… ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer-

—_Huy… no sabía que andabas de malas_ –se excuso el chico- _Pero, en fin, si no te apetece hablar con tu hermano mayor por mí esta bien_-

—Adiós-dijo de mala gana.

Se volvió de nuevo a Sonic. Este le miraba extrañado. En su rostro se notaba claramente la pregunta. "¿Quién era?".

—Hermanos…-dijo casi en susurro.

—Es su trabajo-aclaró el chico.

**&**

Uno a uno fueron cayendo. El primero fue Charmy. Tenía varias heridas de gravedad. Todas hechas por las enormes uñas de Wave. Había seguido al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Shadow. "No tenerles ninguna consideración".

El único que seguía de pie era Espio. El único que era un hueso duro de roer. Jet ya se estaba cansando de aquella pelea sin sentido. Estaba claro que ninguno iba ganar. Estaban empatados. Aquel camaleón si que sabía pelear.

El no era fanfarrón como Vector. De hecho todo había comenzado por la gran boca de Vector. El solo se había echado la soga al cuello en el momento que se atrevió a decir que eran mucho mejores que ellos.

Ahora se estaba desangrando. Storm había sido muy rudo con el. Demasiados golpes en la cara y el estomago. Combinado con una acuchillada en el costado.

—¿Estas cansado?-preguntó Jet a Espio.

Le miro con odio. No le iba a ganar, no a el. El era el mejor de sus compañeros. El más inteligente y estratega. Tenía que aguantar un poco más. Solo un poco más.

—Suficiente-hablo desde atrás de Jet, el erizo negro.

—¿Qué?-dijo incrédulo Jet.

Shadow rodó los ojos en señal de exasperación. ¿Qué hablaba en arameo? Sabía que aquel trío había hecho una tremenda estupidez. Y ellos les habían dado una gran lección que no iban a olvidar. Pero, hasta, el sabía cuando era suficiente.

La intención era golpearlos. No matarlos.

—Es suficiente por hoy –aclaró cortante- estos idiotas, ya aprendieron la lección… si salen de esta, dudo que vuelvan a abrir sus enormes bocas-

Los tres le miraron molestos. De alguna forma tenía razón. El era el cerebro de la organización. Después de todo. El padre de Shadow, era un asesino a sueldo. Tenía que tener el mismo ingenio. O al menos, hacer el intento de.

—Vamos-ordeno a su equipo, dándose la media vuelta, y caminando hasta la salida de aquel callejón.

Lo imitaron con molestia. Ellos querían seguir divirtiéndose. Por que, _así se divertían ellos_. Golpeando hasta casi matar a las personas. Robándoles y bebiendo alcohol hasta casi desfallecer.

El equipo Chaotix, estaba en apuros. Valla que si. Dos de sus miembros estaban inconscientes. Vector estaba perdiendo sangre con rapidez. Charmy tenía muchas heridas alrededor del cuerpo. Y Espio. No estaba en lecho de rosas. Tenía una mano rota, y que decir de los golpes en las costillas y las constantes patadas.

Tenían que salir de ahí. De alguna forma, siempre cargaba un poco de alcohol en el bolsillo. Arranco un pedazo de su camisa y le vertió un poco. Se inclinó para colocarse a la altura de Charmy. Consiguiendo despertarlo.

—Es-Espio…-articulo con dificultad el chico abeja.

—Shh… no hables… ¿puedes caminar?-le preguntó analizando sus heridas.

El chico movió las piernas. Estas, para su buena suerte le respondieron al instante.

—Bueno… ayúdame a llevar a Vector hasta la casa de Amy. Ella nos ayudará-

Asintió con la cabeza. Y se levanto con dificultad. Caminaron hasta el cocodrilo. Cogiéndole por las manos y pies.

Caminaron con mucho esfuerzo por aquellas calles, de Station Square. Amy vivía bastante lejos del lugar donde se encontraban. Si no se daban prisa. Vector podría morir.

**&**

Se despidió de Sonic efusivamente. Valla. El chico le había caído de maravilla. Ni sus compañeros de Chaotix, le habían caído tan bien. Ese chico… tenía algo, que le era difícil de explicar. Un encanto especial.

Cerró la puerta tras de si. Llamó a su madre un par de veces. No obtuvo respuesta de esta. Quizás. Aún estaba en el hospital. La madre de Amy, trabaja de enfermera. Casi no se le veía en la casa. Ella se las arreglaba para hacerse de comer, lavar su ropa y mantener la casa limpia.

Subió con pesadez las escaleras. Cada vez se le hacían más pesadas. Se tumbó boca arriba en la cama. Un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. Recordó el buen rato que había pasado con Sonic.

—**¿Ahora me crees?**-preguntó la voz de amor en su cabeza.

—No tengo ganas de hablar… menos contigo-aclaró la chica rosa.

—**Lo siento **–reprocho Amor- **es solo que creí que necesitabas tutela con eso de las relaciones**-aclaró burlesca.

—Jódete-

—**Bueno. Bueno, me voy señorita amargada… regresare en otro momento**-

El sonido de la puerta principal la saco de sus pensamientos. Suspiro con resignación. Quizás era Shadow. El idiota siempre perdía su llave. Bajo con paso rápido las escaleras. Abriendo de golpe la puerta. Su sangre se helo.

Espio y Charmy, traían a Vector ensangrentado; las condiciones de ellos tampoco eran muy favorables. Golpeados y ensangrentados. Podía verse claramente la fatiga y el dolor en sus rostros.

—¿Qué coño les paso?-preguntó dejándoles pasar.

—Un pleito-aclaró Charmy.

—¡¿Por qué no fueron a un hospital?!-preguntó histérica.

—Eso esta muy lejos… -aclaró Espio- ayuda a Vector por favor-pidió con dificultad al respirar.

Amy se hinco hasta Vector. Abrió la camisa del chico. Tenía una enorme herida. El causante de aquella había girado de un lado a otro la navaja, desgarrando muchas terminaciones nerviosas.

—Maldita sea-

Hizo presión en la herida. Tenía que detener el sangrado.

—Charmy… sube a mi habitación y trae mi botiquín medico-ordeno Rose. Con la mirada seria.

El chico obedeció. Bajo un minuto después con el pequeño botiquín de Amy. La chica lo hacía como toda una experta. Cogió un poco de alcohol y lo vertió alrededor de la herida. Limpiándola. Busco entre las cosas una aguja he hilo. Tenía que cerrar la herida.

Miro a Espio y a Charmy. Indicándoles con la mirada lo que pensaba hacer. Estos asintieron con la cabeza.

Comenzó a cerrar de poco a poco, la herida. Dio gracias a dios de que estuviese inconsciente. Si no, se le hubiera dificultado más. Sabía que el chico se abría puesto histérico y abría hecho muchos esfuerzos.

Cerró la herida eficazmente. Miro a Espio. Y le indico que lo llevarán a su habitación. Así, si la madre de Amy llegaba, no lo notaría.

Siguió con Charmy. El chico tenía muchos arañazos. Y uno que otro moretón. Lo curó. Charmy había sido el menos golpeado. O al menos el menos herido de gravedad.

Siguió con Espio. El chico necesitaba un yeso. Tenía la mano rota. Y se notaba que le dolía bastante. Curó todos los golpes leves del chico. Diciéndole que necesitaba ir a un medico.

—Gracias-dijo Charmy un tanto dolorido.

—¿Quién les hizo eso?-preguntó curándole la última herida a Espio.

Los dos muchachos se tensaron ante aquella pregunta. Lo notó. Frunció el seño. ¿Es que acaso ahora le iban a ocultar cosas?.

—Fue Shadow-dijo en un suspiro casi inaudible Espio.

"Shadow" esa palabra resonó en la mente de Amy…

**Continuará…**

No se quejen… salió muy largo ¬¬…

**Atte.**  
Grisácea.


	5. Fünf

Buenas… queridos lectores míos, ¿cómo los trata la rara cosa que muchos llaman Vida?. He aquí otro capítulo más de esta su Soni-novela. xD…

Haha. Vaya, este capítulo nació solo. Solo tenía en mente las primeras dos viñetas. Lo demás salio de improviso o . o . Espero les guste.

A leer…

* * *

**Capítulo cinco.**

* * *

—¿Qué Shadow hizo qué?-gritó con la voz más chillona que pudo.

Ambos mantuvieron la cabeza gacha. Sabían que era realmente duro saber que tú hermano fue capaz de casi matar a sus amigos.

Sintió como la ira corría por sus venas. Estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Solo ella podía patearles el trasero a los Chaotix. Solo ella y nadie más. Sin excepciones.

—¡Yo lo mato! –gritó molesta- ¡Juro que lo mato!-gritó de nuevo con más fuerza aún.

Poco a poco, fue despertando. Le dolía como nunca la cabeza. Su vista era muy borrosa. Sentía como si hubiesen jugado fútbol con el. Intentó levantarse, pero un dolor punzante en su costado le hizo soltar un chillido de dolor.

Vio a sus tres amigos verlo con ojos calidos. No lo comprendía. ¿Qué había pasado en aquel enfrentamiento con el grupo de Shadow?. ¿Habían ganado? .

—Es-Espio… ¿qué sucedió?-pregunto bajito y apenas audible. Le dolía incluso hablar.

Dio un suspiro apenas audible. Le miro con el rabillo del ojo y desvió su mirada. Le resultaba difícil decirle que estuvo a punto de morir.

—Nos ganaron-aclaro el chico camaleón con cólera en su voz.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Vector. Resoplo molesto, y continuó con su explicación. —Casi mueres, por culpa del bastardo de Storm-informo sin ninguna delicadeza. _Así era más rápido y fácil de entender._

Sintió como la sangre se le helaba. Al menos eso explicaba el enorme dolor en el costado. Pero, ¿cómo había logrado sobrevivir?. Miro con más atención todo a su alrededor. Todo ese color blanco, el lo conocía. Sabía que lo había visto en algún lugar. Intentó acordarse. Miro una vez más. Notando unos pequeños detalles color rosa pastel alrededor de la pared.

La respuesta llego como un balde de agua fría. ¡Estaba en la habitación de Amy!. ¿Ella había salvado su vida? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo aquella eriza rosa de mal carácter había logrado detener su hemorragia he incluso suturar su herida?. Si de algo no tenía ninguna duda era que aquella chica no dejaba de sorprenderlo…

—Amy-musito bajito el enorme cocodrilo.

La aludida se acerco un poco. Mirándolo con ternura y un poco de pena. No estaba segura si aquel enorme cocodrilo fuese a sobrevivir. Es que… necesitaba atención médica. Ella solo detuvo la hemorragia.

—Dime Vector-susurro.

La miro un momento. Tan hermosa, tan sencilla, tan frágil y dulce cuando ella quería. Tenía la vista borrosa. No miraba nada con claridad. Las fuerzas se le estaban acabando sentía que moría de a poco. Tenía que decirle de una vez por todas la verdad a aquella eriza rosada.

—Amy yo…-

Lo miro un momento. El estado de aquel cocodrilo era pésimo. No tenía muchas esperanzas y lo sabía. Pero, aún así. Le dolía el hecho que su propio hermano fuese capas de hacer aquello. Muchas veces su madre había suplicado llorando que no fuesen como su padre. Lo había rogado. Sobre todo a Shadow. El si que seguía los pasos de su padre.

Su padre era un asesino en serie. Había matado a demasiadas personas. Ella misma le había oído decir que sabía que estaba mal matarlos, pero que estuvo bien para él. El había dicho que volvería ha hacerlo una y otra vez si aún pudiese.

Lo odiaba. Se odiaba. Odiaba el simple hecho de ser hija de un asesino serial. Uno de los peores de todo el país. Había matado a más de cien personas. Todas y cada una mutiladas.

Una lágrima corrió por su ojo. El simple hecho de imaginar a Shadow golpear así a sus amigos, le dolía y aterraba. Si eso era capas de hacerlo el. ¿Qué no haría ella?.

—Yo… yo… te amo-admitió antes de perder la conciencia.

Y abrió los ojos a más no poder. Sintiendo como la sangre se acoplaba en su cara. ¿Él había dicho eso? ¿O simplemente había sido parte de su delirio? Miro con suplica a sus amigos. Ellos evitaban su mirada.

—¿Ustedes sabían eso?-preguntó la muchacha con cierto reproche en su voz.

—Así es-dijo Charmy- el nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada. A el le daba pena admitir su amor por ti. Más aún conociendo tú respuesta-aclaró.

Resoplo molesto. Miro nuevamente a aquel cocodrilo que ya hacía inconciente. "Yo te amo". Esa palabra resonaba en su mente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sintiendo aquello?.

—¿Desde hace cuanto?-formulo rápido.

La miraron perplejos. ¿Ella había pregunto aquello?.

—No sé… unos tres cuatro años-dijo Espio simplemente, la verdad era que aquello le daba igual, pero conociendo a Amy se molestaría y dejaría de hablarles.

—Dios…-

Se sintió culpable. Había sido una completa idiota. ¿Cómo no se había dado de aquello? Había estado muy distraída esos últimos años. Lo único que tenía en mente era ser una Chaotix. Ser una pandillera simplemente para restregarle en la cara a su hermano que era digna de.

—Lo siento Vector-

**&**

Camino sin rumbo fijo por aquellas calles ya medio vacías de aquella enorme ciudad, el reloj de su muñeca marcaba las nueve cuarenta de la noche, no tenía ánimos de ir a su casa. Seguramente sus padres estarían peleando. Sus hermanos estarían ahí jodiendole la vida como siempre lo habían hecho.

Mientras más tardará en llegar era mejor. Estaba demasiado harto de tener que soportar tantos gritos y palabras soases. Era un lugar lleno de locos. Donde el era la oveja negra. Odiaba gritar, odiaba tener que estarle gritando a alguien cada cinco minutos algún insulto o cosa peor.

Odiaba la mayor parte de su vida. Sus padres habían abusado de él. Física y verbalmente. Obligándolo a hacer cosas demasiadas pesadas para su corta edad. Dejándolo sin comer durante días, tenerlo sin ninguna vacuna, y sin importarles si estudiaba o no.

Camino un poco más. Miro como cuatro chicos caminaban en dirección opuesta a él. Había algo en ellos que le causaba escalofríos. Tenían un no sé que. Sentía como si ya los hubiese visto.

Tres chicos y una chica. Tres aves y un erizo. Un erizo parecido a él. De pelaje negro, con franjas rojas. Ojos color rubí como la misma sangre, mirada penetrante y fría. Ese chico era terrorífico.

Sintió como las miradas de aquellos tipos se posaban en el. Se sentía incomodo. Como si fuese un bicho raro.

El erizo negro se detuvo en seco. Mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza.

—Tú-le señalo con el dedo- Identificase-ordeno como si fuese la gran cosa. _Y de cierta forma lo era._

Sonrío con prepotencia. Causando el enojo visible en aquellos tipos. ¿Qué se creían para ordenarle?. No obedecía ni a su madre. Menos aún a un par de tipejos que en su vida había visto. O eso creía.

—Mi nombre es Sonic The Hedgehog-

—Hedgehog… ¿Acaso eres el hermano de Manic The Hedgehog?-cuestiono el erizo negro.

—Así es-

Y una sonrisa de superioridad se formo en el rostro de Shadow. De alguna forma, aquel chico tenía mucho potencial. Su hermano había sido un buen amigo suyo. Había sido novio de su hermana, una fiera la chica.

—Dime chico… ¿te interesaría ir a pasear un rato con nosotros?-

Y todos los presentes arquearon una ceja sorprendidos. ¿Desde cuando Shadow era tan amable y considerado con las personas?.

—Yo diría, que… tú tienes algo en mente-

Sonrío de lado y asintió. —¿Quieres ingresar a nuestro equipo?-ofreció de buena gana aquel erizo.

Ninguno de sus compañeros dijo nada. Guardaban sus dudas para después. Sabían que Shadow odiaba las preguntas cuando estaban fuera de la base.

—¿Qué gano yo a cambio?-

—No lo sé… ¿qué quieres?-

Hizo un sonido indicando que pensaba en como responderle. Cerró los ojos un momento y chasqueó los dedos en señal de victoria.

—Yo entró a tú equipo. Si tú logras patearle el culo a mi estúpido hermano mayor-

Y una sonora carcajada salió de la garganta de aquel erizo. Eso era realmente estúpido. Y por estúpido se entendía fácil. El era uno de los mejores. Podía contra aquel pelele de nombre Manic.

—De acuerdo.- guardo silencio un momento- ¿qué se supone que sabes hacer?-

Sonrío de lado. Antes de que pudiese pestañar ya estaba parado tras de el. Dándole una palmada en el hombro. Tenía una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro. —Soy la cosa más rápida del mundo… viajo a la velocidad del sonido-aclaró con aires de superioridad.

—Me parece bien… muy bien. Mañana después de las tres de la tarde encuéntranos en el parque central, ahí te diremos que tienes que hacer para ser un miembro oficial.-dijo Jet desinteresadamente.

—De acuerdo-y desapareció en la quietud de la noche…

Shadow tenía muy buenos planes para aquel erizo de nombre Sonic.

**Continuará…**

Cha chan xD…

Eso hasta a mí me sorprendio o.o.

Se cuidan y gracias por leerme…

**Atte.**

Grisácea.


	6. sechs

Aww… cuanto tiempo… Un mes creo… Si no es que más. La última vez vimos que Vector esta enamorado de Amy, vimos que Sonic vive en una familia disfuncional. Que Shadow quiere que entre en su equipo, que… que… Sonic es un idiota… y … y… ¿Ya mencione que Sonic es un idiota? .

Lean.

* * *

**Capítulo seis.**

* * *

—Shadow-la voz chillona de Wave, daba a entender que estaba enojada, y cuando estaba enojada, muy pocas cosas la calmaban- ¡Hace media hora que debió haber llegado!-grito histérica la chica ave.

Le miro hastiado. A veces no comprendía por que la había elegido como miembro de su equipo. Y ahí era cuando la respuesta venía como un balde de agua fría. Era una experta en combate callejero. Además de que era una perfecta estratega.

—Como sea… la paciencia es la clave en cualquier misión-le aclaró.

Le miro molesta. Aquel erizo siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. Siempre aparentando superioridad. No era la gran cosa.

Los otros dos miembros se mantenían ajenos a la situación. Jet leía uno de sus muchas novelas de ciencia ficción mientras que Storm jugaba con uno de sus video juegos portátiles. Tenía una hora esperando al idiota cabeza dura de Sonic.

—Le mataré si no llega en cinco minutos-sentenció Wave de brazos cruzados. Estaba molesta. Podía notarse en sus ojos. Le encantaba la puntualidad. No le gusta esperar, ni hacer esperar. Le era una falta de respeto enorme.

—Hola…-la voz desinteresada de Sonic se escucho detrás de Wave. La chica se asusto, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo directamente al suelo.

Le miro con odio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso? Aquel erizo iba a morir.

—Siento la demora, estaba en clases-dijo simplemente.

Los cuatro le miraron extrañados.

—Hoy es sábado-dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

—Lo sé… tengo que ir a clases de guitarra.-dijo simplemente. —Ahora bien… ¿qué se supone que debo de hacer ahora?-preguntó de manera desinteresada. Realmente nada le interesaba, pero si andar con esos chicos era realmente divertido, valdría la pena el esfuerzo.

—Necesitamos ver tus habilidades en combate-aclaró Shadow. —Te enfrentarás a Storm… quiero que lo golpees-

Sonrío de lado. Observando atentamente como aquel enorme chico se levantaba de la banca y se acercaba lentamente hacía el.

—Descuida niño… no le daré a esa cara-compadeció Storm.

—No puedo prometer que no te va a doler-

Y así comenzó el combate. Les importo poco que muchísima gente les estuviera viendo. Storm trato de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Pero, aquel erizo de púas azules era demasiado rápido para él.

Estaba jugando con el chico. Se estaba divirtiendo. Ver la mirada de frustración y fatiga en el rostro de Storm era realmente gratificante.

—¿Quieres seguir jugando?-se burlo, mientras le hacía caer al suelo.

—Maldito mocoso…-

Se burlo. Solo estaba jugando. No se lo estaba tomando tan enserio como debería de haberlo hecho. Storm era un tipo de cuidado. Siempre tenías que pensar dos veces en lo que le decías. Ese chico nunca olvidaba nada.

Estaba fatigado. Correr tras Sonic era correr tras el viento. Nunca lo alcanzarías. Estaba derrotado, tenía que aceptarlo. Pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo abiertamente.

Paro en seco cuando vio caer a Storm de rodillas. Se había divertido suficiente. —Bien cariñito, parase que te he vencido-se burlo de él. _Una vez más._

Shadow y Wave miraron asombrados la escena asombrados. Lo había vencido sin siquiera sudar. Ese chico si que tenía futuro.

—Bueno chico, pasaste la primera prueba, la segunda será tu resistencia al alcohol.-sonrío maléficamente- —Vamos a mi casa para que puedas pasar el desafío-le dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa.

Lo siguieron sin chistar. Solo le faltaban dos pruebas más para poder ser un integrante del equipo de Shadow.

Aquellas calles, el las conocía. Había estado apenas ayer por ahí. Todas dirigían a la casa de Amy. ¿Shadow vivía en el mismo vecindario? Podría ser. El mundo es muy pequeño.

**&**

Estaba preocupada, sus amigos se habían ido mal heridos. Tenía miedo de que algo malo les hubiese pasado en el camino. Le preocupaba aún más Vector. Tenía miedo de que la herida se hubiese abierto de nuevo y tuviera complicaciones.

Su madre aún dormía. Había trabajado toda la noche. Tenía que descansar. Salio de su habitación solo con la intención de reclamarle a Shadow el atrevimiento. Solo ella podía golpear a sus compañeros.

Pero, el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse, la distrajo. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Seguramente sería Shadow. Tenía que darle una lección.

Se sorprendió bastante. Enfrente de ella estaban los compañeros de Shadow, y Sonic… ¿Sonic? ¿¡Qué hacía él ahí?.

—Te estaba esperando Shadow-le dijo en tono de reproche y con los brazos perfectamente cruzados.

Oh no, conocía esa mirada. Estaba molesta. Estaba furiosa. Cualquier movimiento en falso sería un boleto directo a urgencias.

—¿Qué quieres Rose?-pregunto ignorándola completamente.

Suspiro. —Ustedes cuatro… fuera de aquí-no permitiría que aquellos bastardos entraran una vez más a su casa.

Le miraron un momento. Ignorando su orden. Grave error. No debieron hacerlo.

—¡Largo!-gritó histérica. —Ahora tú-le señalo con el dedo- —¡Me vas a dar muchas explicaciones!-grito aún con más fuerza sin importarle que su madre pudiese escucharla.

Le miraron asustados. No debían hacer o decir algo estúpido. Con aquella chica todo podía suceder. Tenía muchos cambios bruscos de humor.

—Tranquilízate hermana, después hablamos, ahora tengo unos asuntos que atender-le dijo cortante, en esos momentos no estaba para los desplantes de su hermana.

Grave error.

Con la velocidad digna de un atleta lo tomo del ante brazo doblándoselo con fuerza; causando que perdiera el equilibrio.

—Recuerda hermanito… no me gusta ser ignorada-le dijo mientras le doblaba más el brazo.

Le tenía acorralado. Estaba sobre él. Doblándole con fuerza el brazo izquierdo. Sonrío con orgullo.

Intento liberarse, ocasionándose un agudo dolor. Mala elección.

—Si fuera tú, no me movería así… bueno, amenos que quieras mucho tus brazos-le susurro al oído. Le cobraría con creses las heridas de sus amigos.

Comenzó a hurgar en los bolsillos de su hermano. Encontrando un paquete de cigarrillos, un encendedor, una billetera, una navaja… una navaja… esto sería divertido.

La tomo con agilidad. Apretando con fuerza el mango del objeto. Mirándolo como si fuera un nuevo juguete. Sonriendo con malicia. Como si fuera una _asesina en serie._

Llevo aquel objeto muy cerca del cuello de aquel erizo. Rozando con la yugular de su hermano. Causando que la piel se le erizara.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cuándo las tienes cerca te dan miedo?-le pregunto burlándose.

Miraban estupefactos aquella escena. ¿Cómo demonios había logrado derribar a Shadow? ¿Cómo demonios había logrado someterlo de esa manera? Shadow era un experto en combate mano a mano.

Lo había vencido sin sudar. Aquella chica daba miedo.

—Ahora ustedes… largo de aquí, si no quieren que me encargue de dejarlos aún peor que mis compañeros-sentenció Rose, de manera fría.

Le miraron. Wave frunció el seño a más no poder. ¿Qué se creía esa mocosa para hablarle así? Ella se iba a ir cuando le diera la gana.

—Tú no me ordenas mocosa insolente-

Grave error.

Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar. Solo atino a ver la navaja a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro. Rozando… estuvo a punto de atravesarle la cara con aquel objeto.

—¿A no? ¿Quieres perder tú linda cara? –pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos. —Dímelo, ese tiro lo falle-admitió causando un escalofrío en la vértebra de la chica ave.

—_¡Mierda! Maldita mocosa… ¿dónde habrá aprendido todas esas cosas?_-se pregunto mentalmente la chica, saliendo de su shock.

Sonic miraba atentamente todo a su alrededor. ¿Cómo hacía eso? ¿Cómo podía derrotar a tipos mucho más grandes que ella sin siquiera sudar?.

Ahora comprendía por que le gustaba. Ambos eran únicos. Eran demasiado diferentes, pero a la vez iguales. Unos hipócritas de primera.

Ella solía aparentar ser una chica ruda. Si, lo era, era verdad era ruda, pero también era dulce y tierna con algunas personas.

El aparentaba ser un chico bueno. De cierta forma lo era. El era el más tranquilo de su familia. El no robaba ni tampoco les causaba muchos problemas a sus padres. Prácticamente era autosuficiente.

Aunque los últimos años, había descubierto que le gustaba aquello que distinguía a sus hermanos. Ser un chico problema. Hacer cosas malas le daba diversión. Dañar la propiedad pública le divertía bastante.

—Shadow… nos veremos después…-le dijo Jet, mientras caminaba a la salida. Los demás lo siguieron. Ya no querían permanecer ni un momento más en esa casa. Amy causaba miedo. Mucho miedo.

Espero unos momentos a que todos los del equipo de Shadow salieran. Tenía que pensar bien que reclamarle, y que hacer después de.

Bajo rápidamente del cuerpo de su hermano. Acomodando su falda de color gris. Cruzando los brazos y mirándole desafiante.

Le miro con irá. Con cólera. Con rabia. Le había dejado en vergüenza enfrente de sus subordinados. ¿Cómo se atrevía?.

—¿Cuál es tú puto problema?-espeto con rudeza el erizo negro.

—¿Cuál es tú puto problema? ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir? ¿Después de casi matan a mis amigos eso es lo único que sabes decir?-

Le miro un momento. No obtuvo respuesta por parte de su hermano.

—Te odio Shadow-le dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

Le miro con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Ella había dicho eso? ¿Realmente lo decía en serio? ¿Solo era parte del dolor que sentía en esos momentos?.

—¿Me odias dices?-no creía ni media palabra de lo recién dicho por su hermana.

—¡Eres un monstruo!-le acuso. —¡Uno vil y despiadado!-le reprocho. —Y lo peor de todo es que yo también lo soy-dijo después.

Las lágrimas corrían libres por las mejillas de aquella eriza no se molestaba en limpiarlas. Ella debía y quería llorar, después de un rato sus ojos se secarían y se sentiría mejor.

—¿Un monstruo? No me hagas reír Rose-

Tenía un concepto erróneo de lo que era un monstruo. No, el no lo era. El no había lastimado a Chaotix. El solo miro con diversión. El solo daba las órdenes, no actuaba. No era típico en él.

—¡Imbécil!-le gritó- —¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!-gritó con dolor.

—¿Me odias? ¿Te odias? Eres estúpida Rose, la gente es como es… no puede cambiar por más que lo quiera, ya esta en su sistema, ya todo esta escrito-le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

No podía mantenerse en pie. Cayó fuertemente de rodillas. Derramando lágrimas de dolor. Era un monstruo, su padre lo era, su hermano lo era, ella también lo era. Disfrutaban del dolor de los demás.

—¡No te me acerques!-le empujo- —¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡No debe de ser cierto! ¡Cuando alguien quiere cambiar realmente puede hacerlo!-

—Ojala fuera tan fácil-susurro.

Se levanto a como pudo y corrió sin mirar atrás. Corrió en dirección a su habitación. Solamente ahí tendría la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Azoto la puerta tras de si. Tumbándose en la cama, abrazándose a si misma. Se odiaba a si misma.

—**No somos un monstruo**-la voz de sabiduría trato de razonar con ella.

—_¡Si soy un monstruo! ¡Shadow y padre lo son!_-le dijo con amargura.

—**¿El que ellos lo sean significa que tú también? Me decepcionas… eres una chica inteligente Amy… no debes de creer todo lo que te dicen**-

—_¡Cierra la boca! ¡Quiero estar sola!_-

Continuó sollozando. Aquella plática con Shadow, le había afectado demasiado. No podía seguir con una existencia así. No quería ser como su padre. Ella no quería hacerle daño a la gente.

Estaba decidido. Iba a ser una Amy nueva. Ya no más Chaotix ni materias reprobadas no señor. Iba a cambiar su forma de ser para siempre.

Lo haría o dejaría de llamarse Amy Rose.

**Continuará…**

Salio muuuuy largo… no se quejen… ¬¬ tengo tres días escribiéndolo he ahí el por que xD…

Se cuidan y gracias por leerme…

**Atte.**  
Grisácea U.


	7. Sieben

¿Me extrañaron?... luego de casi un año desde mi última actualización no me extrañaría que me odiaran xD… pero, como se que son demasiado curiosos, no podrán resistirse a leer este capítulo…

Antes de que quieran mandarme a la hoguera, les pido me disculpen & lean completa este capítulo… [Ya después pueden matarme si quieren]

_Hoy me entere de que voy a ser tía. xD... Mi prima me mostró el ultrasonido y pensé "pero si ni se ve ni madre_."

No los entretengo más… lean : ) (las cosas en cursiva son recuerdos)

**

* * *

**

Capítulo siete

* * *

Golpeó fuertemente la pared con su mano derecha. Lentamente, hilos de sangre se desprendieron de sus ya bastante gastados nudillos.

Golpeó de nuevo, con más fuerza, causando que más sangre saliese disparada por toda la pared.

_Estaba molesto…_

Discutir con su molesta hermana menor le alteraba. —_"Eres un monstruo"_-aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente una vez más. Una sensación en su pecho le hizo detenerse.

—"_Te odio Shadow"_-de nuevo, aquella sensación le invadió.

Miro fijamente sus manos. Sus nudillos sangraban. Su respiración era agitada, demasiadas imágenes venían a su mente.

_Un dolor punzante invadió su pequeño cuerpo. Aquel sujeto le había empujado fuertemente contra la pared. Sintió como todas sus fuerzas se le iban. Lentamente, un hilo de sangre proveniente de su ceja corría libremente por su rostro._

_—Patético-le dijo aquel sujeto mientras, le sostenía del cuello. —No sirves para nada-le dijo después. —No entiendo de donde mierda has salido-agrego._

_Le miro levemente a los ojos. Sentía dolor, rabia, impotencia y un sin fin de emociones más. Pero, no podía dejar que viera su debilidad. _

_Tenía que soportar aquellos maltratos. Su padre era un maldito asesino, borracho y lo peor de todo, un asqueroso violador._

Abrió los ojos fuertemente. Su respiración se hizo más agitada, su corazón latía acelerado y un sudor frío recorría cada parte de su piel.

Así se sentía luego de recordarlo… siempre…_ nunca había excepción_…

Suspiró. Miro de nuevo sus manos manchadas de sangre. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y maldijo por dentro.

_Nunca había podido olvidar aquello…_

**·.·**

Se sentía tan cansada. Su cuerpo estaba tan pesado y exhausto. Miro por la ventana y suspiró. _Se sentía tan asquerosamente mal_…

Se recostó sobre el sillón y miró hacía el techo. Su respiración era agitada, lentamente gotas cristalinas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Recordar lo sucedido con Shadow le hacía sentirse terriblemente culpable. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y suspiro. Su madre llegaría en tres horas y ella ni siquiera había hecho la comida.

Intentó ponerse de pie. Las fuerzas se le fueron cayendo fuertemente de rodillas contra el piso.

Un dolor punzante la recorrió desde su estomago hasta sus rodillas… su vista se nublo. Muchas imágenes vinieron a su mente, todas sin un orden en particular.

_—Realmente eres hermosa- le dijo aquel sujeto mientras besaba su cuello- —Demasiado hermosa para ser tan pequeña-le dijo después._

Restregó sus ojos momentos después. No podía creer lo que veía. No recodarla aquello.

Intentó hacer memoria. Más imágenes muy borrosas era lo que conseguía ver.

Ella recordaba vagamente a su padre. Era muy pequeña cuando el había entrado a la cárcel.

Solo recordaba cosas simples, como el hecho de haberle visto golpear hasta hartarse a su hermano. Recordaba haberle visto tomar hasta que la baba se le salía de la boca, también recordaba el hecho, de que, cuando el bebía, se volvía muy cariñoso.

Le decía cosas bonitas al oído.

Le abraza demasiado.

Le acariciaba dónde nadie más lo había hecho.

Frunció el seño al pensar con más profundidad aquello. ¡El maldito la toqueteaba y ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta! Lo maldijo internamente he intento de nuevo levantarse.

De nuevo aquel dolor regresó. Imágenes un poco más claras vinieron a su mente.

_—Eres maravillosa -le escucho decir- —Divina, espectacular-agregó, mientras le abrazaba con fuerza de una manera muy cariñosa…_

_Sonrío ante tal demostración de amor. ¡Su padre realmente la quería! Si no era así. ¿Por qué la abrazaba y le hablaba tan bonito?..._

_—Hoy quiero hacer algo diferente contigo-admitió mientras le soltaba y caminaba hasta la enorme cama._

_Le miro un momento con timidez y pregunto. —¿Qué cosa papi?-pregunto con inocencia y con tono de voz infantil…_

_Le hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole que se acercara. Se acerco con lentitud…_

_La tomo en brazos y la recostó sobre la cama. —Eres hermosa-le murmuro._

_Ya iba a articular palabra, cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su nuca. Poco después todo se volvió negro._

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Sintió unas enormes ganas de vomitar, seguidas de un terrible dolor en el pecho. ¡¿Qué demonios había sucedido después?.

Un grito desgarrador salio de su garganta.

Una sensación de pesadez invadió todo su ser. ¿Aquello realmente había pasado?. No tenía ningún recuerdo luego de aquello.

Su respiración se hizo agitada, un sudor frío recorría cada rincón de su piel. ¿Y si su padre realmente había abusado de ella?...

Intentó recordar… algo debía haber en su memoria…

Su vista se hizo borrosa. _Estaba llorando de nuevo_…

Aquello no podía ser real. ¿Por qué no había tenido pesadillas o algo así?...

Intentó de nuevo hacer memoria, y fue cuando lo recordó. Cuando tenía tres años había asistido al hospital por un dolor enorme en el estomago y un ardor en su entrepierna. Recordaba haber visto a su madre llorar amargamente

_Joder, había pensado que moriría_.

—Pero… madre dijo que había sido una simple infección en el estomago-susurro la chica, luego de recordarlo mejor.

La única forma de resolver sus dudas, era preguntándoselo a la única persona que sabía lo que realmente había pasado esa noche.

Tendría que ir a visitarlo a la cárcel…

Dio un suspiro de resignación. De una u otra manera tendría que hacerlo. Solo así, la incertidumbre de saber que era lo que realmente había pasado, saldría de su cabeza.

**Continuará… **

Prometo que, el próximo será mucho más largo y lo tendré en próximos días xD… (espero que en cuatro nwn)

Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia xD… sucede que, hace cerca de cinco meses, mi computadora murió, y perdí la mayor parte de mis archivos… quería recuperar por lo menos una parte de todo el trabajo perdido…  
siento la demora…

Se cuidan y gracias por leerme…

**Atte.**

Gri.


	8. Acht

Volví, o eso se supone... estoy de vacaciones (Wiii) Trataré de pasarme más por aquí :3...

Mil perdones, ya saben porque... nunca tengo buenas excusas, así que no diré nada...

Ahora a leer...

* * *

**Capítulo ocho**

* * *

'

'

'

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo; cerró fuertemente los ojos y dio un leve suspiro. _La hora de la verdad había llegado_.

Al fin todas sus dudas serían reveladas...

Miró de reojo al guardia que tenía a su derecha, era un sujeto de mediana edad que parecía tener un letrero pintado en la cara que decía _"No me jodas, tengo resaca"_.

—Necesito ver a Mephiles—Le dijo intentando parecer serena.

La mirada de aquel sujeto se posó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza en su persona, se permitió observarla he incluso imaginarse alguna cosa pervertida.

—Lo siento, pero necesitas a un adulto para poder entrar—Le dijo después aún observandola.

Resopló molesta y contuvo una blasfemia.

—Mire, si me deja pasar ignorare por completo que esta observando mi busto—Le dijo tratando de parecer civilizada.

La verdad era que en aquel momento no tenía deseos de pelear, de hecho, ni siquiera tenía ganas de enojarse. Ella solamente quería una respuesta y se iría sin hacer escandalo.

—Aún así no puedes pasar. Yo soy un pervertido, no lo niego, pero no puedes pasar—Le dijo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza en su voz.

Apretó fuertemente los puños. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser a la mala?.

Tomó fuertemente por el cuello de la camisa aquel sujeto y suspiró.

—Escuche, usted es un pervertido, y eso a mí no me importa, así como a usted no le importa que yo tengo un carácter de la mierda... pero, por su bien le aconsejo dejarme pasar antes de que la situación se le salga de las manos—Le dijo intentando no golpearlo.

Era oficial, aquel tipejo había logrado colmar su paciencia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera?.

Una mirada de nerviosismo se hizo presente en el guardia.

—HE DICHO NO—Dijo con tono autoritario, al liberarse del agarre de la chica. —Una niña tonta como tú no dirá que debo hacer—Agregó.

Y fue ahí cuando comprendio que quizás ella tenía razón y debía dejarla pasar por las buenas.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse la entrepierna al sentir las fuertes y dolorosas patadas que la chica le propinaba.

—Yo te lo advertí—Le dijo, para momentos después dejar de golpearle.

Un poco más tranquila estiro su mano para ayudar al hombre a levantarse.

—¿Me dejarás pasar ahora?—Preguntó con tanta naturalidad como si lo sucedido momentos antes nunca hubiese pasado.

Sintió un miedo inexplicable a la sola idea de volver hacer enojar a la chica. Asintió suavemente con la cabeza y le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole que le siguiera.

—Sígueme—La voz del tipejo demostraba una clara señal de miedo.

**'.'**

—Dark, tienes vistas—Su voz pareció regresar a su tono habitual.—Una linda señorita está aquí—Agregó.

Ignorando por completo las últimas palabras, la chica de melena rosada hizo un gesto tratando de indicar —Sutilmente, claro— al guardia para que se retirara.

Necesita tratar asuntos muy delicados con el que se suponía era su padre y no tenía la intención de irse al menos hasta conseguir una respuesta.

—¿Visitas?... Por favor, no me hagas reír—Se escuchó decir desde dentro de la oscura y resguardada celda.

Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir violentamente, el momento de la verdad se acercaba. Al fin sabría de una vez por todas que había sucedido esa noche.

—No esperaba verte por aquí, querida _Amelia_...—Su voz fría y penetrante le provocó un ligero escalofrío.

—No es una vista de cortesía—Se apresuro a decir. —Necesito información que solamente tú me puedes dar—

Una sonora carcajada se escapo de la boca del que se hacía llamar Mephiles.

—De acuerdo, pero has de saber que hace mucho tiempo que mi información no esta actualizada—Le advirtió con diversión.

—Yo creo que mejor me voy, recuerda que solamente tienes media hora—Informó el guardia justo antes de irse.

Dio un suspiro imperceptible y apretó fuertemente los puños, no debía aparentar miedo.

—Quiero que me digas que fue lo que sucedió la noche en que la policía llego por ti.—Intentó parecer fría.

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia —Casi idéntica a la de Shadow— se hizo presente en las facciones del mayor.

—¿Realmente deseas saberlo?—

Titubeó un momento, dudo en asentir, pero debía hacerlo. Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y espero a que prosiguiera.

—Tu... ¿tu realmente fuiste capaz de abusar de mí?.—Había intentado que el nudo en su garganta no le impidiera perder la seriedad. La realidad era que realmente deseaba creer que su padre no era esa clase de monstruo.

De nuevo aquella carcajada siniestra... solía tenerla cuando planeaba hacerlo alguna maldad. _Amy temió lo peor_.

—Fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida—Se limitó a decir.

Un dolor punzante invadió su pecho, su respiración se hizo agitada y su vista se nublo. Lentamente la lágrimas se acoplaron en sus ojos verdes.

—Eres un...—Las palabras no lograron salir por completo de su boca. La ira e histeria que sentía en ese momento no le permitía pensar con claridad.

—Dilo... lo he escuchado tantas veces que ha dejado de ser importante—Le animo a que le insultara. —Aunque no ganarías nada con hacerlo, lo hecho esta hecho... estás marcada de por vida querida Rossy—.

Realmente era un maldito bastardo que no tenía el perdón de dios. Nunca hubiese imaginado que hubiese sido capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad. Claro que estaba consiente de que era un maldito ebrio golpeador y encima de todo asesino, pero nunca creyó que fuese un maldito y asqueroso violador.

Y peor aún, de una indefensa e inocente niña que para colmo era su hija pequeña.

—Eres un maldito bastardo—Atinó a decir.—Ahora comprendo porque Shadow te odia tanto—Pensó en voz alta.

Nuevamente, aquella carcajada se hizo presente. El maldito se burlaba sin ningún remordimiento.

—Mi primera perra personal...—Dijo con desprecio— Nunca consiguió que se me _parara_... pero tú pequeña Rossy, tú has sido lo mejor de lo mejor. Es una lástima que estas cuadro paredes y esta reja nos separen...—Admitió.

Realmente sentía repulsión por aquel sujeto, sentía unas incontenibles ganas de matarle y hacerle pagar por todo el daño que había causado, pero eso sería ser igual a él...

—Hijo de perra...—Le insultó. —Vete a la mierda—Le dijo después. —¡Me das asco! Ojalá te pudras en el maldito infierno—Agregó.

Una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

—Querida hija mía, si yo he de ir al infierno, tu has de ir conmigo... déjame recordarte que mi sangre corre por tus venas y tarde o temprano terminarás cediendo a tus mas bajos instintos...—

—Te equivocas, no soy como tú... nunca seré como tú...—Murmuro antes de correr a la salida.

Vio con diversión como corría asustada, si bien todo lo anteriormente dicho había sido nada más que la inminente verdad, debía admitir que le hacía mucha gracia verla asustarte por algo que el consideraba tan natural...

Simplemente fue sexo... _grandioso sexo_, si había que ser sincero.

—Algún día pequeña Rossy... —Una mueca casi psicópata se formo en su rostro. —Volverás a ser mía—Se dijo para si mismo mientras volvía a su cama.

**'.'**

_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido_. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta esos extremos? ¡Maldita sea!.

Golpeó fuertemente su saco de boxeo y un suspiro entrecortado se escapo de sus labios.

Nunca creyó que de todas las pandillas a las que pudo haberse 'unido' tenía que unirse al la banda 'rival' —Por decirle de alguna manera— a la de la chica que le gustaba.

_Todo se había ido al demonio..._

Ahora ella le odiaría y nunca podría llegar a algo serio con ella...

Golpeó de nuevo con más fuerza haciéndose daño en la muñeca derecha. Hizo un leve gesto de dolor y trato de ignorarlo golpeando de nuevo.

—Maldita sea—Pensó en voz alta con aparente enojo el chico al ver su oportunidad perdida.

No podría salirse de la banda, si lo hacía sería su fin. Si intentaba mantener una relación con ella aún perteneciendo a dicho equipo Chaotix le patearía el culo y lamentablemente ninguna de las dos opciones eran buenas para él.

Maldita suerte... malditos sentimientos, ¡maldito todo!.

**Continuará...**  
& así...  
Muchas gracias por leerme...  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


	9. neun

Por el bien amado Ford... últimamente he estado demasiado inspirada... (Y por ende, feliz...) de seguir así pronto terminaré con la mayoría de mis proyectos. (Wiii)...

Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos... hay amor de hermanos a morir... y eso es genial :3  
Anyway... no los entretengo más... lean.

* * *

**Capítulo nueve.**

* * *

_Sintió deseos de gritar_.

La impotencia que sentía en esos momentos era demasiado para su frágil interior. ¿Cómo había sucedido todo eso? ¿En qué momento había transcurrido la idea de enterarse de algo que no debía saber? Ah claro, cuando tuvo la pelea con el estúpido de Shadow.

Vale, no era correcto culparlo, después de todo el también había sido víctima del cerdo asqueroso de Mephiles.

Pero... ¿Por qué nunca había dicho algo? ¿Cómo es que nunca se quejo?.

Su hermano siempre le había inspirado respeto y admiración, y ahora, a estas alturas le inspiraba aún más.

**'.'**

Suspiró. No supo a ciencia cierta como es que consiguió llegar a su casa, pero el punto es que lo había logrado. Caminó en dirección al sofá y se tumbo en él. Lentamente las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos.

—**No es culpa tuya**—Le dijo la voz de su sabiduría, tratando de reconfortarla.

No se molesto en contestarle. En esos momentos no sentía deseos de hablar con nada ni nadie. Ya bastante tenía con cargar con su alma.

Necesitaba sacar todo eso de su sistema. Podía haber sucedido hacía muchos años, pero aún así no dejaba de dolerle.

—¿Qué tienes?—La voz de Shadow llamo su atención.

La observó. No le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, menos a su _hermanita_. El maldito que se atrevió ha lastimarla se las pagaría...

—¿Qué tienes?—Pregunto de nuevo con más fuerza en su voz, al no obtener respuesta por parte de la chica.

—¡Perdóname!—Pidió la chica mientras se abalanzaba a el abrazándolo con fuerza, causando en el un gran desconcierto.

—¿Qué...?—No le dejo continuar.

—Soy una estúpida, no tenía idea de lo que Mephiles era capaz de hacer... el maldito... el muy maldito...—Las palabras no salían con normalidad y podrían ser difíciles de entender, pero él lo comprendió al instante.

No le gustaba recordar su niñez, no había sido nada bonita. De hecho, se había convencido a si mismo de que no tuvo una niñez.

—Perdón Shadow, perdón.

Acarició de manera suave y delicada la melena rosada de su pequeña hermana, correspondiendo lentamente a su abrazo.

—Tranquila, no hay nada que perdonar—Trato de reconfortarla.

No, no había sido su culpa, de hecho ni siquiera había sido culpa de el. Todo había sido gracias al bastardo que hacía llamar su padre. Ese ser asqueroso y vil...

—Tranquila, tranquila.

Luchaba por no llorar junto a ella. Se había prometido a si mismo no volver a llorar nunca más.

Había olvidado por completo el asunto de Chaotix. En esos momentos no había nadie más que ella y Shadow.

_Como cuando ella se lastimaba y el corría a curarla y reconfortarla_.

—Te quiero...

Y no lo soporto más. Lloró él también... ya era demasiado para su salud mental. Esa escena era demasiado emotiva, incluso para él... le hacía recordar lo único bonito de su pasado, y eso le hacía feliz.

**'.'**

_Blanco_.

Todo en esa habitación era tan blanco... Miró con dificultad a su alrededor, acostumbrándose a tanta pulcritud y suspiro.

Estaba en el hospital... y no, no era un sueño. El yeso en su mano y el dolor en su cuerpo le decía que todo había sido verdad. Una muy dolorosa verdad...

—¡Espiooooooooooo!—Grito con emoción mientras se abalanzaba sobre el la pequeña abeja. Causando que diese una ligera mueca de dolor. —Perdón..—Se disculpo.

Sonrío suavemente y se acomodo en la camilla.

—Me alegra saber que estas bien.

—¡Soy un hueso durísimo de roer!.  
Rió suavemente, dándole la razón a la simpática abeja. Miró a su alrededor y no encontró rastros de Vector. ¿Cómo estaría su amigo?.

—¿Sabes algo de Vector?.

Su semblante cambio. Al parecer esa pregunta le incomodo.

—Esta en terapia intensiva... los doctores no creen que sobreviva.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Tan grave era el asunto? Sintió un nudo en su garganta y maldijo con todas sus fuerzas a los malditos bastardos que se atrevieron a lastimar a su amigo.

—Me las pagaran, Charmy... esta me la pagan.

—De nada serviría, ya nos patearon el culo una vez. Nada les cuesta una segunda...

Silencio, incomodo silencio. Quizás la pequeña y torpe abeja tenía razón. Ellos habían ganado el primer asalto, pero nada les impedía a ellos ganar el segundo.

—El que ríe al último, ríe mejor... recuerda eso. —Guardo silencio unos momentos. —Además, es por Vector...—Se justificó.

Era una de las reglas primordiales. La venganza era un asunto que no debían tomar a la ligera. Debían tomarlo con mucho cuidado y sin que Amy se diese cuenta.

Porque, aunque la chica estuviese molesta con esos bastardos por lastimarlos, también se molestaría aún más si algo le sucedía a Shadow por su culpa.

—¿Has pensado en algo?—La voz de Charmy le distrajo.

Miró unos segundos a su compañero y se mantuvo en silencio. No, no tenía nada claro en su mente. En esos momentos no sabía como debía actuar. No podía ir nada más y decir 'hijos de puta, esta me la pagan' aunque lo desease con todas sus fuerzas, debía esperar.

—No.

Charmy esbozo una sonrisa cálida y le dio una leve palmadita en la espalda.

—Yo solo quiero que Vector se recupere, no me importa si esos pendejos tienen su merecido o no...

Llevó una de sus manos hasta la cabeza del chico de una manera bastante paternal y suspiro. Si, quizás el tenía razón y lo único que debía esperar era la mejoría del cocodrilo, pero aún así había algo en interior que no estaba tranquilo.

El quería que esos pagaran, ¡habían intentado matarlos! no permitiría que eso se quedara así. No era tan simple... la calle le había enseñado a que debía defenderse y defender a los suyos.

—Yo también lo espero Charmy, yo también lo espero.

**'.'**

Buscó desesperadamente su celular por toda su habitación. ¡Nada! Maldijo para sus adentros y dejo salir un sonoro suspiro de molestia.

¿Dónde lo había dejado esta vez? Intento recordar mentalmente cuando había sido la última vez que lo utilizó, pero no tenía nada claro.

Ya iba a maldecir en voz alta, cuando el molesto sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta le distrajo. Murmuro un 'pase' y continuó buscando.

—Mamá dice que es hora de comer...—La molesta voz de su hermana le llamo.

Asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla y continuo buscando.

—Mamá dice que es hora de comer—Repitió nuevamente, un poco mas fuerte.

Miró sin ganas a la chica que estaba frente a el. Bien podría ignorarla y continuar buscando, pero en esos momentos no tenía nada de deseos de pelear.

—¿Has visto mi celular?.—Pregunto sin más.

Se cruzo de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

—Pregúntale a Manik—Dijo justo antes de irse por donde había llegado.

—Mujeres... ¿Quién las entiende?.—Se dijo para si, mientras caminaba en dirección de la salida del cuarto.

_Después buscaría su celular_...

**Continuará.**  
Corto, muy corto... pero en fin.  
No puedo ir más allá porque se me jode todo xD  
Además, quiero creer que pronto tendrá final..**.**  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


	10. Zehn

Vale que se que me he tardado mucho tiempo y que muchos de ustedes me odian (lo sé es normal y no los culpo)

* * *

**Capítulo diez.**

* * *

**'**

**'**

**'**

Despertó de golpe sobresaltado; sintió un dolor punzante recorrerle y le impidió moverse libremente.

Observó a su alrededor, tanta luz le molestaba. Intentó recordar en dónde estaba y cómo es que había llegado hasta ese lugar. Todo le daba vueltas y sentía como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima.

—Dónde… ¿Dónde estoy?—se dijo para si mismo en un murmullo apenas audible que a duras penas fue audible para el mismo.

No recordaba que había sucedido después de la pelea. No sabía si sus amigos estaban bien, y aquello le estaba angustiando. Intentó ponerse de pie, más el dolor de su herida recién saturada le hizo detenerse al instante.

Mordió su labio inferior a causa del dolor que esto le produjo. El sonido de la máquina que llevaba el conteo de sus latidos le hizo volver a la realidad.

¿Cuánto tiempo abría estado dormido? No sabía si era lunes, o martes, ni tampoco si era día o de noche. No tenía idea de que hora era y si es que viviría o moriría. Pero, ya ni siquiera importaba… si moría sería lo mejor. Luego de perder contra el equipo de Shadow de una manera tan humillante, la muerte era la mejor opción para aliviar su existencia.

No merecía vivir, por su culpa sus amigos podrían haber muerto y seguramente Amy ya se habría enterado de la situación y tendría problemas con Shadow luego de eso…

Amy… tan linda, y hermosa. Si moría ella nunca se enteraría de lo que sentía su corazón y nunca podría enterarse si le correspondería o no.

Aunque de igual forma sabía que ella nunca podría enamorarse de él. No era atractivo, ni educado, ni tampoco tenía alguna gracia que a las mujeres llamara la atención. Muy por el contrario, era sucio, grosero, vulgar y bastante agresivo. Y, aunque Amy era la única chica que conocía que esto no parecía molestarle, sabía que no podría llegar a algo más allá de una amistad.

Suspiró… abría deseado que antes de morir ella escuchara el amor que sentía por ella desde poco después de conocerle. Y también deseaba, que de alguna manera ella estuviera a su lado siempre, para quererla siempre.

Quizás no era el tipo de hombre elegante, galante, romántico o expresivo… pero estaba seguro que se había enamorado de ella de manera sincera, pues, solo con verle reír, su alma se sentía bien.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse le distrajo; dirigió su mirada hacía la fuente del sonido y observo a una enfermera acercarse a él de manera un tanto rápida y brusca.

—Que bien que hayas despertado. ¿Sabes quién eres? —Había preguntado la mujer mientras le tomaba el pulso, y cambiaba su suero.

—Me llamo Vector… ¿Qué ha sucedido? —Se apresuro a preguntar el enorme cocodrilo.

Ella suspiro un momento y continuó con sus obligaciones sin prestarle mucha atención a la pregunta recién hecha.

—Estás en el hospital, estuviste a punto de morir desangrado—Le informó, mientras le obligaba a tomar un líquido de mal sabor.

Una mueca de asco se formo en su rostro y sintió como el líquido se deslizaba por su garganta.

—Cuanto… ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —Pregunto después, mientras esperaba a que ella le pusiese una inyección.

—Dos días—Dijo sin más. —Eres muy afortunado, unos minutos más tarde, y hoy no estuvieras escuchando esto…—Le dijo justo antes de salir por la puerta.

Dos días, tenía dos días ahí metido. Menos mal que no había estado en coma todo un año. Suspiró con frustración al no poder levantarse de la cama e ir a buscar a sus amigos. Maldijo para sus adentros al no haber preguntado si ellos habían sobrevivido.

¿Estarían ellos bien? ¿Habían tenido la misma suerte que el en sobrevivir? Había muchas interrogantes que reinaban en su mente, y lentamente le estaban provocando un dolor de cabeza.

—Sólo espero que estén bien—susurro…

**'.'**

Bebió de manera brusca el líquido de aquella botella; dirigió su mirada al lado derecho de su habitación y observó sin muchas ganas una gran cantidad de botellas vacías que momentos antes había bebido de igual forma.

Maldijo internamente con todas las maldiciones existentes que conocía de ese mundo y de cualquier otro al bastardo que se hacía llamar su padre.

Se había prometido a él mismo no volver a pensar en eso nunca más… había sido débil, e indefenso ante ese asqueroso sujeto y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

El muy maldito se aprovecho de el cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad y al final siempre le insultaba, se burlaba de una y mi maneras que no valía la pena recordar, y por si eso no fuese suficiente, le molía a golpes hasta hacerle desmayarse.

Apretó fuertemente los puños y suspiro con frustración. Aquello le hacía avergonzarse, le hacía sentirse estúpido e inútil y sobre todo, un maricón.

¿Quién podría creer que el, siendo líder de la pandilla más poderosa de toda la ciudad había sido el juguete sexual de un tipejo tan asqueroso como Mephiles?

Demasiadas personas, y las suficientes para manchar su reputación. No estaba dispuesto a echar por la borda todo lo que había logrado en todos esos años de esfuerzo. Había estado en la correccional, había estado a punto de ir a la cárcel en más de una ocasión y había cambiado tantas veces de escuela que ya ni siquiera podía recordar en cuantas había estado.

Había golpeado a más sujetos que un boxeador profesional y había estado en más peleas arregladas que un luchador de las grandes ligas.

Y entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan patético y miserable? ¿Por qué no podía deshacerse de esa sensación de asco y miseria? Ah claro, porque estaba marcado de por vida e hiciese lo que hiciese siempre tendría ese recuerdo.

Claro, lo había olvidado por completo…

Se detestaba, sentía asco de el mismo y nada de lo que hiciese más adelante le ayudaría a sentirse mejor… la mezcla de alcohol y la reciente conversación con su torpe hermana menor habían removido viejas heridas que creía olvidadas… cosas que nunca debieron salir a la luz nuevamente estaban sobre la mesa y no podría darles menos importancia como aquella ves, pues ya no era un niño y comprendía la situación.

Haló fuertemente de sus cabellos hacía atrás y sintió deseos de golpear algo. Miró la botella que tenía en su mano izquierda y la lanzó fuertemente contra la pared. Quería gritar, quería destruir, quería hacer cualquier cosa que le hiciese olvidar ese amargo sabor que tenía su alma….

Se puso de pie y camino en dirección hacía donde estaba la botella rota. Tomó un pedazo de vidrio y lo observo. Lo miraba, jugaba rozando sus venas y lo miraba nuevamente.

¿Sería conveniente hacerlo?...

* * *

**Continuará…  
**¿Lo hará o no lo hará?  
Y ustedes, ¿me perdonarán por tardarme tanto tiempo?  
Se cuidan y gracias por leerme…  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


	11. Elf

Estoy a pocos días de comenzar nuevamente con mi evolución parcial, siento que mi irá de la patada y en vez de estar estudiando, estoy malgastando mi tiempo en escribir algo que no sé de donde salió xD…

* * *

**Capítulo once.**

* * *

·

·

·

Sintió un dolor punzante recorrerle el corazón; ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que lidiar con todo eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que aguantar, y hacerse la fuerte?

Quería gritar, quería llorar y salir corriendo para no volver jamás, pero no tendría a donde ir. No podía darse media vuelta y buscar un nuevo lugar, pues la vida que llevaba ahí, no le permitía huir.

Pensó en su madre, en su hermano y en sus amigos que estuvieron a punto de morir. ¿Sería capaz de dejarlos?... _eso era imposible_.

Pensó en Sonic, y una sensación extraña la recorrió. Apenas le conocía, y se sentía extrañamente reconfortada al estar a su lado. Sentía que le conocía de toda la vida, y aquello era tan extraño.

No confiaba ni siquiera en su sombra, y ese chico…

Ése chico era especial, había algo en él que no podía describir a la perfección, pero que sin lugar a duda le encantaba. Aunque claro, nunca lo admitiría abiertamente.

—**No estés triste, a veces pasamos por malos ratos, pero todo saldrá bien.**—La voz de sabiduría resonó en su mente, intentando reconfortarla un rato.

—Cierra la boca, quiero estar sola.

Y nuevamente, el silencio reinó. Las paredes rosadas de su habitación eran las únicas testigos de su dolor, y de vez en vez se escuchaban sus leves gimoteos entre tanto silencio.

Se sentía terrible, y no tenía ánimos de nada. A pesar de que aquello había pasado hace demasiados años, y que no fue conciente durante mucho tiempo, no podía evitar sentirse asquerosa y sucia.

Lo único que le hacía diferente ante las demás, lo único que valía realmente la pena, le había sido arrebatado y nada se lo devolvería.

Mephiles era un bastardo, un ser asqueroso y vil que merecía estar pudriéndose en el infierno en ese preciso momento.

El sonido de su celular indicando que una llamada entraba le hizo suspirar con fastidio. Buscó con la mirada el aparato y lo observó sobre su mesita de noche. No tenía ganas de levantarse, pero la insistencia de la persona que estaba del otro lado, le hizo levantarse de mala gana y contestar forzosamente.

—Hola—contestó sin ganas.

—_Amy, hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿es un mal momento?_ —La voz de Sonic al otro lado de la línea le hizo cambiar su gesto.

—Algo así…—Admitió—¿Qué deseas? —Preguntó después, tratando de ocultar que hacía unos momentos que había llorado.

—_Quería invitarte a tomar un helado, pues hay algunas cosas que quiero comentarte. ¿Puedes?_ —Preguntó el chico.

Lo dudo, vaya que si lo hizo. ¿Debía salir en un momento como ese? No sentía ánimos y la realidad era que sentía que todas las personas le observarían y sabrían la verdad. Le mirarían con lástima…

—La verdad yo… —No sabía que decir.

Un suave suspiro se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

—_¡Oh vamos Amy!... Di que sí, di que sí…_—Pidió el chico.

Sonrío suavemente; no podía negarse, y menos ante él. Sabía que no saldría nada bueno de todo aquello, pero necesitaba relajarse y serenarse. Quizás él le ayudaría a sentirse mejor y eso era lo único que le bastaba.

—Esta bien, nos vemos en media hora en la heladería. —Terminó cediendo ante los encantos del chico.

—_Está bien, nos vemos…_

**·.·**

Los minutos transcurrían con lentitud; y aquel trozo de vidrio se había convertido en el objeto más interesante del mundo.

Lo pasaba entre sus dedos, una y otra vez, rozando su piel, pero sin llegar a cortarla. ¿Debía hacerlo?.

Esa voz en su cabeza le alentaba, gritando fuertemente "_Hazlo, hazlo_", mientras se burlaba de él a carcajadas.

Se sentía tan patético e inútil. Estaba perdiendo todo su control, pues no podía hacer nada para quitar esa sensación en su interior. Todo ese alcohol en su sistema no le había ayudado a olvidarse de pensar.

"_Hazlo, hazlo_" gritaba tan fuerte, que hasta los oídos le dolían. "_Hazlo, hazlo_" y casi habría jurado que en las paredes había resonado.

Era inútil luchar, era inútil seguir adelante sabiendo que era un ser asqueroso y sucio...

Su vida, su vida no valía nada y todos le temían...

Todos creían que era un monstruo. _Y lo era_...

Entonces, ¿debía vivir?...

**·.·**

Sintió deseos de golpear algo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrían que esperar para verlo? Ya tenían dos días ahí metidos y se sentía lo suficientemente bien para entrar a ver a Vector.

Pero las enfermeras eran demasiado fastidiosas y no le permitían entrar a verlo.

Suspiró, miró su brazo cubierto por un yeso, recordando. Se vengaría, de eso no tenía la menor duda. Ese grupo de idiotas se la pagarían.

—Hijos de perra—Susurró para si.

Se sentía lo suficientemente bien para irse a su casa y planear su estrategia, pero los doctores habían decidido tenerlo en observación por unos días más, para descartar cualquier daño interno.

Charmy, en cambio, había sido dado de alta y no perdía oportunidad para ir a visitarlo. Y de no ser por él, su estadía en ese lugar sería un infierno.

Sintió deseos de salir corriendo y no volver, pero no quería perder de vista Vector.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a una de las muchas enfermeras, esta se acercó hasta el y comenzó a dispuesta a administrarle una de sus muchas medicinas del día.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Había preguntado por cortesía mientras hacía su trabajo sin mucho cuidado, pues era conciente de que el chico tenía un intenso dolor al enterrar la aguja en su brazo.

—Bien. —Había respondido y una mueca de dolor se formo en su rostro.

Y el silencio reinó. No había nada que comentar, y así era mejor.

La enfermera se dio media vuelta, terminado su trabajo no sin antes mencionarle que esa tarde le darían al fin el alta.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, al fin las cosas comenzaban a mejorar… ya podría ir a visitar a Vector y saber como estaba.

Sonrió con alegría y un suspiro de alivio se escapo de sus labios, por fin estaría en su cama.

* * *

**Continuará.**  
Gracias por leerme.  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


End file.
